Home For Christmas
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Jessica Stanley is coming home for Christmas break. She has been partying too much at school and is having trouble completing her term papers. She has been taking energy shots and caffeine products to keep her awake so she can write her papers. What happens when she has to go to the ER. WARNING: This story will contain disciplinary spanking in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Home for Christmas**

**Jessica:**

College has been challenging, new, exciting, fun but most of all exhausting. I have been having trouble keeping up with assignments, especially the papers that I have to write. I've gotten myself in a little bit of trouble by attending too many college parties. I don't drink at the parties, well, maybe a little, but after the last time I got in trouble back home with Dr. Cullen, I try to stay away from alcohol. My problem is I stay too late at the parties and then I am too tired to work on my papers that are due. I have an English Lit paper due by the time I get back to college after the Christmas break, but I have barely started on it.

I met up with Angela and Mike and we are taking the train home to Forks for our Christmas break. It was good to see them again. Mike and I attend the same college, so I see him now and then. He has been at the parties too. I don't know how far behind he is, but I am really lacking. I am working on my paper on my laptop on the way home. I have to at least get started. I never had this problem before, but being on my own for the first time, I have let my usually excellent study habits go awry. One thing that does help are the power drinks with the jolt of caffeine in them and I also have been taking 'NoDoz' to help keep me up, along with coffee and anything else with caffeine. I have to do something.

"What are you working on, Jess?" Angela asked me.

"My English Lit paper, I have to start it. It's due when I get back," I explained.

"You never let your papers go like that? What happened?" Angela asked again.

"I know, but I have been going to a few parties and I stayed too late and now I am behind. I was too exhausted to work on them back at the dorm." I informed her.

"A few parties, she goes to as many as she is invited to," Mike interjected.

"Oh hush, Mike! You go to the same ones," I pointed out.

"Not like you do Jess! You're like the life of the parties on campus! She barely drinks, but she is usually strung out on caffeine products and she can dance, talk, play games, you name it, endlessly," Mike said.

"Jess, you better be careful with those caffeine products, you could get sick or something," Angela warned.

"Oh Angela, don't worry about it, I'm fine," I told her getting back to my paper.

We finally arrived in town and our parents were at the train station to greet us. We all made plans to meet up again soon before we have to head back. I wanted to get home and relax a little. Upon arriving at home, I entered our house and nothing had changed. It was the same as when I left it. I went to my all too familiar room and threw my stuff on the bed. I got my clothes out and threw them in the washer. It's so nice to have the washer and dryer right at your fingertips. I'll never complain about having to do laundry again at home. I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I soon drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, Angela was coming over to my house to spend the night. My parents were going out to dinner, a movie and late nite cap with some friends. They would not be home until late into the night. I was excited to see Angela again. We thought of calling Bella over, but since she is now married, we didn't know how that would go. So for now we are keeping it just us. I was still working on my paper. I hadn't touched it since I got home. I decided to take a few "NoDoz" and an energy shot to keep myself alert and give me a push start. My parents had already left and I was waiting for Angela. I began working and got one whole page done. I started to lose interest so I decided to take another energy shot and was drinking a diet soda. I was hoping the energy shot would kick in soon. I heard the doorbell ring. Good, that means Angela is here.

I answered the door and Angela was her usual happy self. We got settled onto the couch and started talking and going over old times. She was telling me about her adventures in college. She was a good student too. We were comparing the two different colleges and all the term papers that are expected. I started explaining mine and then we got talking about something else.

"Jess, are you alright?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, sure, why?" I replied.

"You're talking awful fast and your eyes seem like they are ready to pop out and you are shaking a little," Angela said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just took an energy shot to get me going on my report. You know how it is with these reports, they just keep coming and coming and coming until you are practically buried in them. These professors must stay up nights thinking of more things for us to write about. I for one am sick of them, I wish they would have us do something else. You want a soda? I have fallen behind with this report so I have to get cranking on it. Are you sure you don't want a coffee or a soda? I need to get this one done before I get back to school. Want some popcorn or something?…"

"Ah, Jess, you are talking a mile a minute. How about you sit on the couch and calm down. You don't look so good," Angela said.

"Oh I'm okay, just a little hyper with this report and all…" Jessica chattered.

"A little hyper! You're like in fast motion! You better stop taking that stuff," Angela said.

"I'm fine, what do you want to do now?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean do now? You said you were working on your report?" Angela said.

"What report? I want to party and eat. Let's call Mike and go get something to eat," Jess said.

"Yeah, I think I'll call Mike," Angela said. Getting her phone out, Angela called Mike and asked him to come over. He arrived in no time flat. Angela opened the door. By this time, Jessica was like an out of control robot talking and getting up, sitting down, losing her trend of thought, etc.

"Wow, this is worse than at school," Mike said. "She really went overboard this time. I told her to stop taking that stuff. It can't be good for her. She takes this stuff and forgets to eat and then she gets all hyper like this. I've never seen it this bad."

"I'm worried, she's not making sense with some of the things she is saying. I think we should take her to the hospital." Angela suggested.

"Hospital? Me? What for? I'm fine, besides, I don't want to run into Dr. Cullen. He wouldn't like that I took an energy drink. That would be suicide to go to the hospital and have him take care of me, he would be mad and I would get in trouble…" Jessica said, going on and on.

Mike and I just looked at each other, "She's right, but I'm willing to take the chance. He may not be working. Let's take her. We'll say we are going to dinner," Angela said.

"Okay, let's go," Mike agreed. Arriving at the hospital, Jessica's breathing was worse and she was still talking incessantly. The walked her into the hospital and she finally realized where she was.

"No, I don't want to be here. Take me home," she yelled to us.

I walked to the person behind the desk, "Excuse me, is Dr. Cullen working this evening?"

"No, I'm sorry he is off this evening, is there something we can help you with?" The girl asked.

"Yes, my friend is acting strangely and I think she needs to be seen. She took some energy shots to stay awake and we think she took too many. She is talking incessantly and sometimes does not make any sense. We were scared and brought her here," I informed her.

"Sure thing, take a seat and we will check her out." The girl told me.

I walked back and a told Jessica the good news. "Jess, Dr. Cullen is off tonight so we got lucky. They are going to call you back in a minute or two."

Not too long after that they called Jessica in. They said we needed to wait out here until the doctor saw her and then we could go back. We sat down to wait again.

In the exam room, Jessica was laying on the gurney. The ER doctor came in: "Hello, I'm Dr. Mark Jansen, I will be looking you over tonight. What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I can't seem to catch my breath and I am very hyper. I took an energy shot and I got like this about a half hour after taking it," Jess told him.

"Okay, we will run some tests. We will take your blood pressure and draw blood, I will need a urine sample too. The nurse will help you with this and I will be back later. I heard you asked for Dr. Cullen, he is off this evening. I hope I am a good substitute for him. Is he a friend of yours," Dr. Jansen asked.

"Well, yes, I am friends with his new daughter-in-law and stayed at their house for an overnight with our friends. But that's okay, I am happy to have you. I don't want to bother him," Jessica told him.

If he only knew how happy she was that he was off tonight. The doctor left and the nurse began checking her blood pressure and it was running very high. She then gave her a cup and told her to give a urine specimen. She helped her in the bathroom. Next she drew blood and sent it down to the lab. She said she would send her friends in and asked if she wanted to inform her parents. She told her they were out of town and she would inform them later.

A few minutes later, Angela and Mike came in the room. They sat down by her. She told them what was going on and they sat and waited with her for the doctor to come back with results.

**To Be Continued – Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 -- Back at the Cullen House

**Chapter 2 – Back at the Cullen House**

**Carlisle:**

I am off from the hospital this evening and all my children are downstairs putting up Christmas decorations. I know I will have to go down soon because every year we have a ruckus with trimming the tree. Emmett cannot resist teasing Alice about her decorations and trimmings. He always does something to make her mad and an argument always happens. They went out in the woods and picked out a tree. The boys, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were lugging it in. They always get a tree that practically takes up the entire living room or den, whichever room they want it in. I'm sure this year will be no different. I can already hear voices being raised. Guess I better get downstairs.

"Come on guys, get the tree in the stand and make sure it's straight. I can't wait to start decorating it," Alice said anxiously.

"Hold on there little pixie sis, we'll make sure it's straight. How's this?" Emmett asked.

When Alice turned around, the tree was leaning so much to the left it almost reached the stairs. Emmett was snickering in his usual way.

"Emmett, stop it and put it up straight. It's not funny," Alice chastised him.

"Oh, alright I'll fix it. You gotta have a sense of humor, Allie girl," Emmett teased.

"I do have a sense of humor, every time I look at you I laugh!" Alice came back.

"Hey, you don't have to get nasty," Emmett responded.

They finally got the tree to sit perfectly straight and Alice was pleased. So she started with the lights. She wound several strings of lights on the tree. She did it so fast it was like a blur. Then she plugged them in. It was beautiful. The lights were perfectly placed on the tree. Alice does have a knack for this.

I walked into the living room and Esme was there helping with the tree. I sat on the couch and decided to entertain myself by watching the rest of my family. This year we have Bella with us as an official Cullen since she and Edward married this past August. She is excited being a part of the family activities and everyone seems to be having a wonderful time. She is still human; the date has not yet been set fpr her to be turned.

Alice began placing ornaments on the tree. When she turned around to get a few more, Emmett hurriedly moved the tree around so the undecorated side was facing Alice. When Alice went to place more ornaments she saw the tree was bare.

"Hey, who turned this tree? EMMETT?" Alice scolded.

"How do you know I did it?" Emmett asked.

"Who else would mess with my decorations? Now turn it back so I can put more on it," Alice said.

"Oh, alright, here you go Miss Fussy Mussy!" Emmett teased.

Alice finished one side of the tree with ornaments and bent down to get more. Emmett, who can't stand to leave anything alone, moved the tree about 2 feet to the right. When Alice turned towards the tree, it was missing.

"Emmett, stop it! It will take forever if you don't stop messing with the tree. Now move it back, it needs to be in the center of the windows," Alice said angrily.

"Emmett, stop teasing your sister and let her decorate the tree," I said sternly to him.

"Okay, Pops," Emmett said as he moved the tree back to its place.

Bella, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Esme were chuckling. They can't let Alice see them or she gets upset. They were putting the other decorations up under Alice's directions. Emmett took the mistletoe and held it over Jasper's head.

"Look what your under Jazzy! Now you have to kiss me, bro!" Emmett said laughing and puckering up his lips.

"I'd rather kiss Aro's butt than kiss your mug," Jazz said. "Get away from me you dork!"

"Come on, one little kiss for your bro, its Christmas!" Emmett said picking Jasper up and leaning in to kiss him.

"Let me go you idiot!" Jasper said breaking free from Emmett's grasp. When he was free, he fell back into the tree knocking most of the ornaments off on one side.

Alice shrieked, "AAHHH! Look what you did, Emmett!"

"I didn't fall into the tree, Jasper did," Emmett said.

There's my cue! I guess it's time for dear old dad to step in. Getting up I called to him, "Emmett, Come here!"

"Ugh, sorry Pops, I didn't mean for that to happen," Emmett said as he sheepishly walked toward me.

I grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, and landed 2 hard SMACKS to his backside. "I told you to stop fooling around." I walked him to the corner. "You stand in this corner until I say you can come out. If you're going to act like a 10 year old, you're going to be treated like one. Stand perfectly still and I will be watching you."

Emmett dejectedly did as I said, "Yes, Pops!"

Edward and Jasper couldn't help but laugh while they put the tree back up and picked up the fallen ornaments. They all helped Alice put them back on.

"Serves you right you Christmas tree mugger!" Jasper said to him.

"Jasper, enough with the antics," I warned.

Edward and Bella were decorating the stairway and Esme was hanging wreaths. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were finishing the tree. Emmett was standing still in the corner when Edward got a bright idea.

"Hey, let's decorate Emmett! He needs some cheering up and he is just standing in the corner like a sculpture." Edward said. He and Bella walked over and draped lights around him from his neck to around his feet. Then they plugged them in.

"There you go Emmett! You finally saw the light," Edward said laughing. Everyone broke up laughing at that. Edward and Bella draped garland all around him next.

"Yeah, you just wait, little bro," Emmett said.

"He needs some ornaments," Jasper said and he and Alice laughingly placed ornaments all over him, on his collar, on his belt, anywhere they could hang an ornament. "He looks better already! Festive little bugger, isn't he?" Jasper said laughing.

"Hey, you guys cut it out! Pops, make them stop," Emmett pleaded.

"Nope, you have it coming. You wouldn't let them alone, so now you have to take the consequences," I informed him.

Even Esme and Rosalie got into the act. They laid a wreath on his head and put a star on it. I couldn't help but laugh with them. Emmett deserves some payback and this time he got his share. Edward went over to his piano and started to play "O Tannenbaum" and added his own words:

"Oh Emmett Tree, O Emmett Tree, How ugly are your branches! Your neck is thick, just like a trunk, And your needles smell like sku-unk!"

Everyone was laughing. "Hey, Pops make them stop, that's not funny!" Emmett whined.

"Yes it is!" They all said together laughing.

Edward continued to tease, "I say, Jasper! What type of Christmas tree is that?"

Jasper not to be outdone, answered, "Edward my good man, don't you know an Emmett Fir when you see one?"

Edward kept it going, "Old Chap, I've heard of a Douglas Fir and a Frazier Fir, but never an Emmett Fir!"

Jasper drove the knife in further, "That's because they take so long to mature, just like this specimen, hideous isn't it?"

"Okay, that's it! Emmett said while starting to turn.

"Emmett! I have not released you from the corner yet," I reminded him.

"Come on Pops, listen to them," Emmett bargained.

"Stay in that corner, young man!" Luckily, my cell phone rang, "Dr. Cullen," I said. It was my colleague at the hospital.

"Hi Carlisle, this is Mark Jansen."

"Hi Mark, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, but we have a Jessica Stanley here in the ER and she said she knows you. I thought you might like to know she is here," he said.

"Yes, I know Jessica. Is she okay?" I asked growing concerned.

"Well, she seems to be very hyper and took some of those energy shots. I am waiting for labs to come back on her. I just wanted to let you know." Mark said.

"Thank you, Mark. Maybe I will stop by for a little. See you in a bit. Oh and Mark, don't tell her I'm coming," I asked him.

"Sure thing, Carlisle. See you in a bit," he said and hung up.

"Esme, I need to run to the hospital for a bit. I shouldn't be too long," I said to her quietly, not wanting to alarm Bella.

"Everything okay dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Jessica Stanley is in the ER and I think I might go check on her." I explained. "Besides, I could use a break from this zoo!"

"Carlisle, shame on you! Those are your children," Esme said smiling.

"Oh, now their my children! I'll be home shortly, darling!" I said kissing her cheek.

"Hurry home, my love," Esme cooed.

"Emmett, you can get out of the corner now," I informed him.

"Thanks Pops! Oh Eddie! Jazzy! Here I come," Emmett said gingerly turning around with all the decorations on him. He was anxious to get a hold of both Edward and Jasper. As he turned around, he came face to face with me! I was waiting for him with arms crossed.

"And here you will stay, if you cause anymore mischief! Clear?" I said, pleased I thwarted his plans.

"Ah, well, ah…" Emmett hee-hawed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Stuck your foot in your big mouth now, Emmett," Edward teased.

"Edward!" I cautioned still staring at Emmett who was spilling Christmas decorations all over the floor to Alice's horror. "Well, Emmett?"

"Uh, sorry Pops, I'll knock it off," Emmett promised.

"I would appreciate that son. No fighting while I am gone, that goes for all of you," I warned them. I was greeted with a chorus of 'Yes dad'.

I walked back toward the garage kissing my giggling wife; I smiled back at her and headed off to see what was up with Miss Jessica…

**TBC – Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 -- At the Hospital

**Chapter 3 - At the Hospital**

**Carlisle:**

Arriving at the hospital I caught up to Mark Jansen to see if he had any results back and to get his take on the situation.

"Hi Mark, how's Jessica doing? Any results back yet?" I asked.

"Oh hi Carlisle! No, but I had the nurse put an IV line in her. It seems like she has been taking too many of those caffeine shots and drinks along with coffee and anything else to keep her awake. You might want to ask her friends who are with her why she is taking so much of that. She needs to cleanse her system of the caffeine. Her heart rate was way too high, she couldn't catch her breath and she has that wild look to her eyes," he said.

"Probably something to do with the first time away from home at college. Maybe she has a lot of homework and needs to get so much done. You know how these young kids are with term papers and what not!" I said to him. "Who are her friends?"

"A girl and a boy. I'm not sure of their names," He said.

"Probably Angela and Mike," I offered.

"You must know them pretty well," Mark said.

"Yes, they all went to school together with my kids and Bella. I'll look in on her if you don't mind, Mark," I said. I didn't want him thinking I didn't trust him.

"Sure thing Carlisle. You can take over her care if you want," Mark offered.

"If you don't mind Mark, I would like that," I said.

"No problem, just let me sign off and she's all yours," Mark said.

"Yes she is! I'll take over from here, whether she likes it or not," I said to myself.

I looked over her chart. The first thing I need to do is find out why she feels she needs these caffeine products and it better not be what I'm thinking it is. She has some explaining to do. I'll have to see her reaction when I walk in the room. I wonder where her parents are? Off again leaving her alone I suppose. I am going to wait for her labs to come back before I go to see her.

**In Jessica's Room:**

"Wait until you see the cute doctor I have. His name is Mark Jansen. He's really cute," Jessica said to Angela.

"Ooooo! I can't wait to see him," Angela said.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Mike asked insulted.

"Of course not, but you look at other girls, I'm sure," Jessica reminded him.

"Well, yeah," Mike had to admit.

"So are you feeling better, Jessica?" Angela asked.

"A little, I guess it is the IV they are running through me. I hate needles, and this hurts!" Jessica complained.

"Well, at least you are not so hyper like you were when we got here. You better stop taking those drinks and shots. You never know what affect they could have on your system." Angela warned.

"I told her that. She goes to all the parties she is invited to and stays forever. Then she can't get up for her classes or complete her papers, so she takes those energy shots and those power drinks," Mike said with concern.

"Oh, I don't take that many of those energy shots, just a few now and then." Jessica said.

"Don't believe her Angela, she takes them all the time," Mike said angrily.

They continued on chatting while waiting for the doctor to come in with results. Little did they know Carlisle was standing outside the door and could hear everything they said.

**Carlisle:**

So that's why she has been drinking these caffeine drinks and energy shots. Not to mention what it is doing to her health. Seems like Jessica has turned into "Miss Party Girl" and her schoolwork is suffering because of it. I think I have just the medicine she needs to get back on track. I'm going to see how much she tells me when I ask her what she has been taking.

I called the nurse over and had her take Jessica down the hall for an EKG so that I could talk to Angela and Mike and get some more information. I ducked around the corner when the nurse wheeled Jessica to the heart floor. When she left, I decided this is a good time to go in and make her friends tell me their side of the story. Opening the door, I stepped into her room, Angela almost fell over when I walked in and Mike froze in place with a look of shock!

"Hello Angela, Mike! I greeted them trying to keep from grinning at their shock. I suppose Jessica went to get an EKG?"

"Uh, um, yes Dr. Cullen, they just took her down. I thought you were off tonight?" Angela asked trying to hide her surprise.

"I was, but my colleague, Dr. Jansen called me and said Jessica was here and he just wanted to let me know since someone asked if I was working tonight. I decided I should come and see what is wrong. Dr. Jansen graciously asked if I wanted to take over the case since I know Jessica and I thought I should since I am familiar with her. So, what can you tell me about this situation?" I asked.

They both looked at each other not sure what to divulge to me. I could see they were torn between protecting their friend and offering the truth for her own good. I decided to give them a little incentive.

"I suggest you both tell the truth so that Jessica can receive the proper treatment and we can get her back to good health. If you are not upfront with me, then we could possible treat her for the wrong thing. Therefore, you have no choice," I warned them.

They both looked at each other and then opened up filling me in on her practices at college and how she relies on caffeine products to keep her awake to get her papers finished on time. Needless to say I was not very happy to hear of her practices and felt that I should address this little problem of hers. I had warned her when she stayed with us the last time that if I ever found out that she did something I did not approve of, she would answer to me. I will have to find out where her parents are in all of this.

I turned my attention to Angela, who was fidgeting in her chair and nervously playing with the hem of her blouse. Mike looked a little uneasy also. I was wondering if there was more to this that they were not saying.

"Angela, you look uneasy. Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked putting her on the spot. She immediately looked down at the floor which is a good indicator she had something else to tell me.

"Um, well, it's just, uh, that she is, um not uh…" Angela was trying to get out.

"Angela, stop stammering around and say it!" I said sternly to her. She immediately straightened up in her chair.

"Jessica told me she has a paper due when she gets back to school after Christmas break and she was trying to start it on the way home on the train. She told me later that if she doesn't get this paper done, she will fail that class and will need to repeat it," Angela said feeling guilty she ratted her friend out.

"Angela, it's a good thing you told me that, because if I would have found out you didn't tell me this, you would be in trouble with me also," I said giving her a stern look.

"Yes, I had a feeling that's what would happen and I didn't want to be in trouble too. I just feel bad that I had to tell on her," she said sadly.

"That's Jessica's problem, not yours. She's lucky she has friends who think enough of her to look out for her. You should both be proud of yourselves for recognizing she had a problem and needed help. I'm glad you brought her to the hospital. She basically had an overdose of caffeine. Too much caffeine can cause your blood pressure and heart rate to go up and that's what was happening to Jessica. Good thing you got her here. Don't worry; I am going to take care of her. I'm assuming her parents are not here?" I asked Angela.

"I was spending the night with Jessica while her parents were out. They met some friends for dinner out of town, a movie and a late night cap, I don't know where they went or when they are coming home," Angela said.

Another nurse came in and said Jessica's labs were back. I left the room and told Angela and Mike I would be back to talk to Jessica about her results. As I left the room, I overheard them talking amongst themselves. I couldn't help but smile a little at Angela's panic when Jessica finds out I am taking over her care. After looking over her lab results, I could tell by the blood tests what she had in her system and it shocked me. She must have downed a couple of power drinks as they are called, several energy shots and also pills, like "No-Doz", to keep her awake. She went way over the safe limit of these drinks plus it showed diet soda! I can see I need to have a talk with Jessica about this matter. As I was thinking that, I saw the nurse bringing Jessica back to her room. I stayed out of sight so I could go in without her knowing I was here.

I stood outside the door as the nurse got her settled. She was talking with the nurse so the other two could not clue her in that I was here. As the nurse said her goodbyes and left the room, I waited for a minute before going in. I could hear Angela desperately trying to tell Jessica I was her doctor now.

"Jessica, we have to tell you something…" Angela started.

"What? What do you want to tell me?" Jessica asked.

That was my cue! I opened her door and stepped into her room. Looking at her with a stern expression, I locked eyes with her for a few minutes while she stared at me with a startled look on her face and her mouth open in shocked surprise.

"Hello Jessica…"

**TBC: Please give reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Jessica's Doctor

**Chapter 4 – Jessica's Doctor**

**Carlisle:**

Jessica's jaw dropped open and her eyes popped open as wide as saucers! She was stunned and speechless, probably for the first time in her life! I gave her my no-nonsense doctor stare indicating I knew what was going on. As I approached her bed, she finally found her voice.

"Dr. Cullen! I thought you were off tonight!" She said as she scooted herself back into her bed as far as she could.

"Are you going to burrow through the wall too, Jessica?" I asked as I stopped right next to her.

She was trapped in the bed and I could see how uncomfortable she was. I was just a little too close to her and I had the advantage since she was not only in the bed with the sides raised but attached to the IV line. I almost laughed at her unease, but put my doctor face back on.

"I see you have been having some problems here. Care to enlighten me as to why you are taking these caffeine products, young lady?" I asked looking her in the eye.

She swallowed and lowered her head, darting her eyes from me to her friends standing sympathetically across the room from her. Mike put his hands up as in "What could we do?" and Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"Jessica, I'm waiting for an answer," I reminded her.

"I-I thought you were off tonight?" Jessica finally uttered.

"I was, but then I got a call from my colleague who said someone was here who asked if I was on duty tonight. He thought he would let me know who it was and that you were here. So I decided to come and see what the problem was and lucky for you, here I am," I said raising my eyebrows at her. "Spill it, young lady!" I said crossing my arms and frowning at her.

"Uh, I uh, had this paper due and I kind of ran out of time to get it done, so I took an energy shot and a diet soda. The next thing I knew, Angela and Mike brought me here," she said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Mmm hmm! And why exactly did you run out of time?" I asked knowing full well why.

"Uh, well, I had a lot of other things to do and this paper just got away from me, so I was trying to get it finished on my Christmas break, that's all," she said.

I could feel her anxiety. I noticed she looked over to Angela and Mike and I turned my attention to them as well. They both turned their heads and cast their eyes down looking at the floor. If Jessica only knew they already spilled the beans to me. Miss Jessica is currently digging herself into a huge hole that she is not going to be able to crawl out of. I decided I would push her a little more and see if she would own up to her errant ways.

"What other things did you have to do besides working on this paper? It sounds like it is important and should have taken precedence over the other things," I drilled her.

"Oh, you know, the typical college things, clubs, study groups, meetings, rallies…" she went on.

"And parties?" I asked waiting for her response.

"Uh, maybe one or two," she admitted.

Upon hearing Jessica say that, Mike made a coughing sound and looked down at the ground. I turned my eyes to look at him. Angela was rolling her eyes also. I then turned my eyes back to Jessica who was eyeing them and shaking her head "no" to them as if to warn them to say no more. That was my 'in'.

"How many parties have you gone to Jessica?" I asked anxious to hear her response.

"Uh, just a few here and there," she said glancing back and forth from me to her friends.

"Yes, well by a few do you mean 2-3 or more than that?" I pressed her.

"Maybe 4–6 here and there," she offered.

"Jessica! I have already asked your friends here and it seems that you have become quite the partygoer. Now, I will ask you again. How many parties do you attend and you better stop hedging around and answer me truthfully, young lady," I warned her.

You could see the realization that she was caught registering on her face. She looked like she had just seen a ghost as she glanced back and forth again between her buddies and me.

"Uh, I've been to a few of them recently." She finally admitted.

Knowing there was more to this and seeing I was not going to be successful at this time to get it out of her, I turned my attention to her buddy, Mike.

"Mike, how many parties has Jessica attended?" I asked him while giving Jessica a stern look waiting for his reply.

"Uh, she ah…" he stammered out.

"Mike! Stop hedging around and tell me what you said earlier. Now mister!" I said sternly again.

"She's been to every party she was invited to, more like 20–30 and she stays so long she can barely get up in the mornings. That is why she is behind in her term papers. So she takes those energy shots and whatever else she can get her hands on to keep her awake so she can get her work done," he said quickly and then said to her, "I'm sorry Jessica, but you are out of hand with this stuff."

Jessica sat in the bed with a shocked expression staring straight at her friend who had ratted her out in my presence. She slowly turned her gaze from him to me. She was met with my frowning, glaring stare looking her right in the eyes. I saw her back up a little more in her bed since she knew I was already informed of her college antics. She then lowered her eyes in shame. She knew she was caught.

"Well, Jessica?" I said to her.

"It's true, Dr. Cullen. I got carried away being invited to all these parties. I didn't want to turn anyone down who invited me, so I went to them all. Then I started to like it. I wouldn't drink, but I would stay late and get home late and then I could hardly get up for class. I kept putting off all of my term papers. I wouldn't have time to do them, so I would drink a power drink or an energy shot to keep me up so I could work on them. Then it just got out of hand," she admitted.

"Do you think that is a good habit to get into?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"No sir. I am almost failing my English Lit class if I don't get this term paper done on time. I tried to start it coming home, but I can't get any further than 2 paragraphs." She said.

"What else have you taken this evening besides an energy shot? How many of these shots have you taken?" I asked concerned.

"Uh, just the energy shot, just one…" she tried to pass off.

"Jessica! Want to think that answer over again?" I asked her.

"Okay, one energy shot and a diet soda, that's all, Dr. Cullen," she tried again.

"Young lady, I have your lab results here. Do you want me to tell you what they say?" I challenged her.

"Uh, okay, what do they say"?

"You took more than one energy shot! Plus power drinks and it looks like pills, such as "No-Doz" along with diet sodas and coffee with caffeine in it. Your caffeine levels are off the chart and it caused your blood pressure and heart to beat too fast. You practically overdosed on caffeine, young lady! What did you have to eat today?" I asked angrily.

"Uh, not much, just an apple," she said.

"So no food, just an apple and a ton of caffeine products. No wonder you were acting like you were. Good thing your friends were smart enough and concerned enough to bring you in here. We are flushing your system with glucose and I have ordered you a tray of food. You are not being released until your vitals and levels are normal. Is that understood?" I said sternly.

"Yes sir!" She said.

"Where are your parents," I asked curiously.

"They are out with friends out of town. I can call them," she offered.

"Please do so, I want to talk with them," I said.

Jessica got her phone and dialed her parents. I was anxious to talk with them. I was going to make sure Jessica was in good shape before I released her. I waited while she called her parents.

"Mom, it's me. I'm in the hospital! No, nothing is wrong. I just took too many energy shots, I'll be okay. When are you coming home? What? You can't come home?" Jessica said.

I put my hand out for the phone. She told her mother I wanted to talk with her.

"This is Dr. Cullen, Jessica has overdosed on caffeine products and we are flushing her system out. She also needs to eat. I will not release her until she is okay. You can't come home. You're snowed in? No, don't worry, I'll take care of her. I will take her to my home after she is released. I do not want her alone after this. No, it's no problem, I will be glad to do it. Yes, talk to you later. If you need me, you have my number or you can call Jessica's cell. Yes, good-bye, Mrs. Stanley." _(Figures, they could care less. I thought to myself)_

"Well I suppose you heard, your parents went up in the mountains to a resort with some friends and it snowed and they are stranded. They closed the mountain road so they cannot get home until it reopens which may be 2 days. In the meantime, you will come to my house," I informed her.

"Uh, that won't be necessary Dr. Cullen. I can stay by myself or at Angela's house," she said eyeing Angela.

"Uh, yeah Dr. Cullen, she can come to my house," Angela said.

"I'm sure, but since she is having a medical problem, I feel better keeping an eye on her. Besides I already told her parents she will be with me. Jessica, I am ordering some food for you and I will be right back," I said to her. "You two can go if you like, she's coming with me," I informed them.

"We'll stay until she is released if that's okay," Angela said to me.

"Suit yourselves!" I said leaving the room to order her food.

"Oh no! I have to go home with him. I'm going to be in for it when I am better. You know he will make me answer for this," Jessica said.

"You shouldn't have done this Jessica! You could have died or something. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. You know Dr. Cullen will have a few things to say about this," Angela said knowingly, not wanting to tip off Mike.

"I had one run-in with him and I don't want another one," Mike said. "Good luck, Jessica!"

"Thanks, I'm going to need it!" Jessica said looking uneasy...

**TBC: Please give reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Back to the Cullen's Home

**Chapter 5 – Back to the Cullen's Home**

**Carlisle:**

Jessica was doing better and her vitals were back to normal. She ate some dinner which I ordered for her and her heart rate is back to normal also. She is breathing evenly and her eyes are back to normal too. I am going to release her soon so I will be taking her home. Her friends are still here with her. I need to call Esme and tell her we will have a guest overnight. She will love that.

"Hello, darling!"

"Hello Carlisle, my love!" Esme said.

"Oh for Pete's sake, can't you two talk on the phone without all the lovey-dovey talk!" Emmett yelled out.

"Esme, tell our son to mind his own business," I said laughing.

"Emmett, your father said to mind your own business," Esme called to him laughing.

"I can't! You two are making me sick with your mushy talk," Emmett said again.

"Vampires don't get sick, egghead!" Edward yelled to him.

"They do when they have Lovey and Dovey for parents!" Emmett replied.

"Don't mind him, love, how is Jessica," Esme asked.

"Much better, but as usual her parents are out of town and are now snowed in at a lodge up in the mountains, so I cannot allow her to be at home alone, so I need to bring her to our house again," I informed her.

"OH NO! Come on Pops!" Emmett complained.

"Emmett, don't be so rude," Esme said.

"Well tell Pops, I'm not taking her or anyone else on a shopping trip this time! That was torture when Pops made me do that!" Emmett declared.

"Let me talk to him, Esme," I said to her.

"Emmy, your father wants to talk to you," she called to him.

"UUHH! I'm just leaving mom, see ya," Emmett said trying to race to his room.

"EMMETT! Get back here and talk to your father, young man!"

"AAWWW!, Yes pops?" Emmett said finally grabbing the phone.

"Listen young man, Jessica is coming to our home and you will treat her as a guest and behave yourself. I want no clowning around and I do not want you mentioning anything about shopping! Unless you want to make a visit to my study, mister?" I warned him.

"No pops! I have no problem with Jessica, just don't want to get roped in to take them shopping again," Emmett said.

"Well, keep yourself out of trouble and you have nothing to worry about," I told him.

"Yes Pops! I got it, here's mom!" He handed to phone back to Esme.

"Carlisle, when are you and Jessica coming home? I need to get the guest room ready?" She asked.

"I still have to release her and then drive her over to her house and pick up some things. Make sure you tell Bella. I would say an hour to an hour and a half." I informed her.

"Take your time, dear! I'll take care of things on this end," Esme told me.

"I'll see you in a little bit, my love, bye," I hung up and went back to Jessica's room.

**Jessica's Room:**

"Well, Jessica, how are you feeling now?" I asked her.

"Much better Dr. Cullen. When can I get out of here?" She asked.

"I was just about to release you," I informed her.

"Oh, good, Jessica, then you can come to my house if you want," Angela suggested.

"No, Jessica is coming to my house. Since she had a medical emergency, I feel the need to look after her. I told you this before, so don't try to change my mind Angela," I told her.

Looking at Jessica, Angela snapped her fingers in defeat, "Sorry, I tried," she said to Jessica.

"You two can leave now, I am about to release Jessica," I said to Angela and Mike.

Mike started walking to the door. "See ya, Jessica," he said stopping at the door and waving. He went out and told Angela he would wait outside. He seemed in a hurry to get away from me. Angela started walking toward the door.

"Wait, Ang!" Jessica called to her, desperate to stop her friend from leaving her alone with me!

"Something wrong Jessica?" I asked her.

"Uh, no, Dr. Cullen," She said looking at Angela.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angela waving at Jessica and then begin rubbing her bottom and nodding her head 'yes' pointing to Jessica. I turned and gave Angela my attention. She immediately stopped and swallowed hard, looking at me with panic.

"Something wrong with your bottom Angela? Is it too rough? Would you like me to tenderize it for you?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Uh, ah, no Dr. Cullen, nothing wrong. See ya Jessica!" She gave a slight wave as she hurried out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at her swift departure. Then I turned my attention back to Miss Jessica!

"So Jessica, let's get you released and then we can go by your house and you can get your things. You will be staying with me and my family until your parents come home. I will go make out the release papers and sign them and then come and get you. You can get up and get dressed. I will have the nurse come and remove the IV and help you get dressed. See you in a bit." I told her.

The nurse came in and helped Jessica get dressed and ready to leave. I finished up the papers and signed them as her guardian. I then made my way back to her room to get Jessica. I entered her room and the nurse had her in a wheelchair already. She wheeled her to the door as I went to get my car. I stopped and helped her from the wheelchair to my car. We then made our way over to her house to collect her things. We went in the house and I could see her things scattered about the living room before her friends brought her to the hospital. She went to her room to get some clothes and other things. I walked over and saw the paper she had been working on and picked it up to read it. She had a few lines scratched here and there and nothing really went together. I then spied some of the empty energy shots lying on their sides, along with a few cans of power drinks and diet sodas. I also found a bottle of "No-Doz" on the couch. Jessica and I are going to have to have a little heart to heart talk about these items.

After a bit Jessica came out with her things and looked over at me standing by the couch holding her term paper. She looked a little nervous seeing me reading her paper and noticed I had placed the empty cans and energy shot bottles in a line on the coffee table along with the bottle of caffeine pills. She nervously looked at them and then back to me. I just stood staring at her with a serious look on my face. She was unnerved to say the least.

Looking at her I then pointed to the items I placed on the table. "Did you take all of these today?"

"Ah, y-yes sir," she admitted.

"On an empty stomach?" I asked giving her a stern look.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," she said.

"Have you any idea how lucky you are your friends got you to the hospital when they did?" I asked her.

"I-I guess so," she said softly.

"You do this at college?" I asked again.

"Y-yes, I-I can't get my assignments done," she offered.

"Why is that, young lady?" I questioned.

"Uh, I ah, I don't get to them, um, in time," she said.

"Mmm hmmm! This behavior is going to change as of right now, isn't it?" I said to her.

"Uh, y-yess, I-I think so," she uttered nervously.

"Think so! You better come up with something better than that, little lady!" I scolded her.

"Y-yes Dr. Cullen, I'm going to change my behavior," she replied.

"Yes you are! Bring your schoolwork with you, because you are going to work and finish this term paper while you are at my house. You are going to show it to me and I am going to look it over. We are also going to have a little talk about this caffeine habit and party habit you have gotten yourself into." I informed her.

"Oh great," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" I caught her off guard.

"Ah, um, ah, nothing, I um, am I in trouble?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I said waving my hand over the little bottle collection on the coffee table and then slapping my hand against the term paper she was trying to write.

She cast her eyes down in embarrassment and said, "Yeah, I knew I was in trouble the minute you came into my room in the hospital."

"Jessica, this is unacceptable. You are too smart of a girl to throw away your education by attending too many frivolous parties and taking caffeine products to keep you awake. I bet your smart enough to relay to me what I am thinking of saying to you next," I asked her.

"Yes sir. You're thinking of turning me over your knee," she offered.

"I knew you were smart. We will be getting into this further at my house. Get over here and throw these cans and bottles away while I go flush these caffeine pills down the toilet. Gather your school work, we are leaving when I come back," I ordered her.

I flushed the pills down the toilet while she straightened up the living room. When I came out she was throwing all the cans in the trash. She got her schoolwork and I grabbed her bag and we headed out to the car. I put her things in the back seat and she buckled herself in the car. I got in and started the car and we headed home to my house.

**TBC: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 -- The Study

**Chapter 6 – The Study**

**Carlisle:**

After arriving home we went in through the kitchen. Esme was there to greet us. She was excited to have Jessica come and stay with us again. Jasper and Alice were up in their room. Jasper was getting better being around humans and he was used to being around Jessica from their high school days. So problems with Jasper controlling himself were minimal. Esme took Jessica up to the guest room to help her settle in. Bella came down to greet her along with Edward.

"So what happened dad?" Bella asked.

I filled her in and told her of her partying and caffeine habit. Bella was shocked since Jessica was always on time with assignments and a good student in high school.

"Probably being away from home has a lot to do with it. She is away from her parents and friends and she doesn't have the close supervision of the high school teachers and friends like she did here. She has gotten herself in the wrong habits and she and I will be dealing with that this weekend," I told her.

"Ugh, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes, sounds like she has a rough weekend ahead of her with you on her butt," Bella said and when she saw the disapproving look I gave her, she immediately realized she went a little too far.

"Uh, I-I didn't mean that the way it sounded, um, I didn't mean you were…"

"Yes you did and you're right. I am going to be on her butt this weekend and she is going to answer for this and I am going to impress upon her the evils of caffeine and partying too much, so she better be prepared," I said to her.

"Uh, yeah, right, think I'll go up and see how she's settling in," Bella said scooting up the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs. Emmett was his usual self.

"Hey Pops! Got any energy shots on ya?" Emmett said grinning.

"Yes, I have several in five delicious flavors," I said holding my hand up displaying my 5 fingers, "bend over and I'll give them to you," I said grinning at him.

"Uh, no, that's okay, I prefer blood, straight blood, the unleaded kind," he said backing away.

"Shut up you idiot, you don't want Jessica hearing about blood," Rosalie said to him knocking him on the arm.

"Whew, don't mess with pops tonight!" Emmett said walking into the living room with Rose.

I went up the stairs to see how our guest was fairing with Esme and Bella doting on her. She was unpacking and Esme was helping. They were laughing and having a fun time until Jessica saw me enter the room. She immediately stopped talking and looked at me with apprehension.

"How are you settling in, Jessica?" I asked.

"We're doing just fine, dear, let us get her settled," Esme suggested.

"How about you getting her settled in. Jessica, bring your schoolwork and come to my study," I said pointing to my study. Everyone got quiet and Jessica got her things and walked toward me.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, I'm ready," she said holding her books and paper. Bella and Esme gave her a sad smile. She just smiled back and left the room with me behind her.

"Yikes, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now," Bella said to Esme.

"Bella dear, you better watch what you say, your father can hear you, you know," Esme warned.

"Oops, I forgot," Bella admitted.

"Mind your mother, Bella," I called back hearing her comment.

"Gotcha dad," Bella said looking at Esme and wiping her forehead in relief.

Following Jessica in my study, I told her to have a seat in front of my desk. She sat down and had her books and laptop with her.

"I have a table with a laptop over there by the wall you can use, but I can move the laptop so you can use your own if you want? You can do your research and your paper here in my study while I work on patient charts and reports. First, though, we are going to talk about things," I informed her.

"I-I have to work here in your study? With you here too?" She asked, stunned and widening her eyes in shock.

"Yes, it will be cozy, won't it?" I rubbed in.

"Oh, yeah, cozy," she said.

"So, tell me about these parties you seem drawn to. Why are you going to so many and staying so late?" I asked giving her a serious stare.

"I wanted to fit in, so I-I didn't want to turn any of the invitations down. I-I don't drink, really I don't!" She said urgently getting me to believe her.

"I believe you don't drink, Jessica, go on," I encouraged her.

"I just stay late and I usually have soda or some drink with caffeine to keep me going. That's the problem, I stay too late and then I can't get up for class so I take more caffeine, coffee, whatever in the morning and then I don't feel like doing homework and I am always late on term papers. So, it's become a vicious circle. Now I have to get this term paper done or I will flunk this class." She admitted.

"Well at least you're honest with me, but this behavior is ending as of now. When you go back to school, you will limit yourself to one party a month on the weekend. Understood?" I asked her.

"Aww, I can do more than one, please?" she asked.

"You heard me, you're practically flunking, take this or not at all," I warned.

"Okay, one party each weekend in a month," she said proudly trying to trick me.

"Uh uh uh, no you don't young lady, I wasn't born yesterday _(boy if she only knew!),_ one party, on one weekend of each month and you leave by 10:30 p.m. Got it?" I asked glaring at her.

"Come on, how are you going to know if I stay later or go to more parties?" she asked.

"Simple, you'll tell me," I said to her.

"What? I will? How will you know I'm telling you the truth?" She questioned me.

"Are you saying you will lie to me, Jessica?" I asked leaning forward at her from my desk.

"Uh, no, no Dr. Cullen, I know better than that!" She admitted.

"There, you see, it's simple! You will tell me when I ask you. I think you better check in with me from time to time by calling me now and then and I will do the same. I will call you now and then and see how you are doing and you will answer me truthfully, young lady, I can tell if you're lying, you know!" I said sternly.

"Oh no, do you really mean that?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I posed to her.

"Yes, you really mean that! Dr. Cullen aren't you too busy to have to check on me?" She asked.

"I'm never too busy to take a phone call from someone I care about, Jessica," I said to her smiling.

"Aww, thanks Dr. Cullen, I think! Ugh, I'm doomed!" She admitted. I laughed.

"Now let's talk about these energy drinks, shots and pills you seem to indulge in," I began.

"Oh no, do we have to? You already know what I took," she said sullenly.

"Have you any idea how dangerous that was to take all of those products and on an empty stomach?" I said to her sternly.

"Uh, not at the time, I didn't know they would cause my heart to race like that," she said to me lowering her eyes.

"I hope you know it now! You better never do that again, young lady! If you ever come in my ER like that again, after I take care of you, I will blister your butt right there in the hospital in front of everyone, do you have any questions?" I demanded raising up and leaning on my hands glaring at her.

"No, no Dr. Cullen," she said nervously leaning back in her chair.

"No more energy drinks, no more energy shots, no more caffeine pills and drink decaf coffee and soda for a while to get your system back in order. I better never hear of you using any of those products again, or you know what's in store for you," I impressed on her.

"Yes sir, a-are you going to s-spank me now," she asked fidgeting in her chair.

"You think you deserve a spanking?" I asked her.

"Uh, I ah, um probably…" she said hesitantly.

"Good, I think you deserve one too, and we will take care of that little matter tomorrow. Right now, I want you to get ready for bed and get some rest. You had a traumatic evening and your body needs some time to relax and heal. Let's go little lady," I said walking around my desk and walking her toward the door. Jessica, I am only being hard on you because I do not want anything to happen to you. You need to work at college and complete your assignments. No more of these parties or taking caffeine products. I cannot impress that upon you enough. If I have to keep your butt sore to get through to you, then I will," I warned her.

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear," she said.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. She hurried down the hall to her guest room.

**Bella:**

I waited in the guest room for Jessica to come back after talking with dad. I knew she would be upset. I wanted to make sure she was okay and got settled in for the night. She was back sooner than I expected, which means dad didn't warm her up tonight. Ugh, probably tomorrow, yikes, waiting for it is worse than getting it.

"Hey Jess, how'd you do?" I asked her.

"He didn't wallop me yet, that cheerful meeting happens tomorrow some time. I hate waiting for it," she moaned.

"No kidding, I would rather get it right away too, but you wouldn't want it tonight, everyone is home. Tomorrow you will have some privacy. He will make us all leave when he calls you to his study.

"Bella, I have to work on my term paper in his office with him in there! How nerve wracking is that going to be? I won't be able to surf the web, text, email or do anything with him breathing down my neck. I dread this. Then I have to show it to him and get his approval. If that's not bad enough, when I go back to school, he wants me to call him at times to check in with him and he is going to call me too. This is worse than being in high school. Then he warned me if I ever take those drinks or pills again or come to the hospital like that again, he is going to give it to me at the hospital in front of everyone. My fun party times are over. I'm really going to get it tomorrow. How bad do you think it will be?" she asked me.

"Uh, I'd say you're going to be working on that term paper standing up! You know how he is with school, and then you almost did yourself in with those drinks and stuff. Yeah, you're going to once again feel the wrath of Carlisle on your hind end, sorry to tell you." I had to tell her the truth!

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Jessica said.

"Bella, I think you should say good night to Jessica so she can get some rest," Dad said suddenly appearing at the door. _(This guy should work for the CIA! He almost gave me a heart attack!)_

"Geez, dad, you scared me," I said holding my chest.

"Downstairs Bella, Jessica needs to get some rest. She has a full day of research and working on her term paper tomorrow," dad said pointing toward downstairs.

"Okay, night Jessica! Hey dad, did you ever think of a career in the CIA?" I asked him.

"What? No! Why would you ask that, Bella?" He asked surprised.

"No reason, just thought you might be good at it," I said walking out and rolling my eyes at Jessica. Dad could not see me.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me, Bella!" Dad said.

"Ugh, caught every time!" I said as I made my way down the stairs. I could hear dad and Jess laughing.

"Lights out, Jessica! See you in the morning. Come down and we will have breakfast for you," Dad told her.

Oooooo! I forgot about the great meals here. Good night Dr. Cullen, and thanks for taking care of me," I said to him.

"Your welcome, now get some rest," he said closing the door...

**TBC: Please give reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 -- Coming to Terms

**Chapter 7 – Coming to Terms**

**Carlisle:**

The next morning I was getting dressed while Esme busied herself with hurrying downstairs and fixing breakfast for our 2 humans. Bella and Jessica will be hungry when they wake up. I heard Bella and Edward going down the stairs. I decided to hang around upstairs for a little to give Jessica time to get up and enjoy her breakfast before she had to face me and her punishment later today. I heard Rose and Emmett going down also. That should liven things up. Shortly after I heard Bella come up and knock on Jessica's door. She was ready and they both went down to breakfast. I could smell eggs, bacon and toast along with coffee. I'm sure it will be wonderful.

"Good morning Jessica," Esme said cheerfully bringing a cup of coffee over to Bella and Jessica. Edward sat next to Bella. Jessica looked around.

"Isn't anyone else eating with us?" She asked.

"No dear, they all ate already. We usually are up early around here," Esme explained. "I have plenty of breakfast for you two though, so eat up."

Jessica eagerly helped herself to the spread Esme put on the table. Bella was right behind her. They were both quiet as they were enjoying the feast in front of them. That is until Emmett decided to come over and taunt Jessica.

"Morning Jessie Lessie, heard you and Pops have a little meeting today," he said laughing.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Jessica said suddenly losing her appetite.

"Hey Em, don't ruin her breakfast," Bella said to him.

"She already ruined her breakfast! Jessica's gonna get it! Jessica's gonna get it! Jessica's gonna get it!"

SMACK!

"OOHh OOWW! Pops, you and that iron hand of yours! You should have to register it as a lethal weapon! Geez!" Emmett said rubbing the swat out he just received.

"Stop teasing her, Emmett, or you will be next," I warned him.

"Emmett, you apologize to Jessica right now," Esme ordered him.

"Oh, okay, sorry Jessie! Just being myself," Emmett said.

"Yeah, a real joy, isn't he," Edward said sarcastically. "Don't pay any attention to him, Jessica, he's been on the receiving end of dad's hand more than anyone!"

"Except Bella! She's almost tied with me! Her and her little stool friend!" Emmett announced.

"Yeah, just you wait Emmett, you'll meet the stool sooner or later," Bella came back at Emmett.

"Maybe in a few minutes if he doesn't knock it off," I said to him.

"Oooooo, is Emmy in trouble already?" Asked Alice as she and Jasper came down.

"Doesn't surprise me," Jasper added.

"Okay, okay, so I'm a little hi-strung, at least I liven the place up, not like you two brooders!" Emmett said to Edward and Jasper.

"See, you can dish it out but you can't take it! Momma's boy," Edward taunted him.

"Aw Emmy, come here to momma," Esme cooed holding her hands out to Emmett.

"See, I told you!" Edward said proudly.

"You guys are just jealous cause Momma likes me best," Emmett said sticking his tongue out at Edward and Jasper.

SMACK! "Emmett, don't you stick your tongue out at your brothers young man," Esme scolded after she swatted him.

"HA Ha Ha! Serves you right momma's baby!," Edward taunted.

"Yeah, Emmett. You better have momma check your diaper because you stink!" Jasper teased.

Emmett bent over sticking his butt out to Jasper, "Here Jasper, kiss my a..."

SMACK! SMACK!

"OOWW!" Emmett yelped as he stood up and turned to see me standing there glaring at him.

"I'm sure glad you are all acting on your best behavior in front of our guest! You make me so proud," I said eyeing them all and then getting into Emmetts face. "You apologize young man and straighten up!"

"Yes Pops! I'm sorry Jessica," Em said. He looked at me and Esme. "Sorry mom and Pops, it's just my nature."

"Nothing natural about your nature," Jasper came back.

"Enough! Jessica and I will need some privacy and I would like all of you to leave the house for a couple of hours to give us time to discuss some issues. Understood?" I asked them.

"Yes Pops, Yes dad, yes," I received a chorus of responses.

"A couple of hours?" Jessica asked.

"We have a few things to discuss yet, Jessica," I told her trying to ease her fears.

"Oh, okay," she said.

Not long after that, everyone cleared out. Bella and Esme were cleaning up the kitchen. Jessica was sitting at the table talking with them. They both knew the time had come, so Bella and Esme excused themselves.

"Bella and I are going grocery shopping, dear, we will be back later," Esme said to me.

"Of course darling," I said kissing her cheek. They both left and it was just me and Jessica. I could feel her apprehension growing. I decided to take her upstairs and get it over with.

"Jessica, let's go to my study," I said pointing to the stairs. She got off the stool and we walked up the stairs to my study. As we came to my door, she hesitated and looked up at me. I nodded for her to go in and she did as she was told. Once in the study, I closed the door. I gave her a minute to collect herself before I began.

"Jessica, is there anything you want to say before we begin?" I asked.

"No Dr. Cullen, I don't have anything to say except I'm sorry," she answered.

"Don't apologize to me Jessica. You hurt yourself, not me, by being irresponsible with all those caffeine products on an empty stomach. You were very lucky this time and this will be the only time this will happen, isn't that right?" I asked her.

"Yes sir, I won't do it again." She said.

"And you will no longer be partying to all hours of the night and you will concentrate on your school work and bringing your grades up, correct," I posed again.

"Yes sir!" She answered.

"Good, then I think we have said all we need to on this subject. Come with me to the couch, young lady, you know what is coming," I instructed her. She followed me to the couch and stood in front of me waiting for instructions. She didn't have to wait long.

"Alright young lady, you know the drill, come over here to my right side and drop your pants," I told her.

She did as I said, she slowly walked to my side and began unbuttoning her jeans, she slowly began pushing them down, and taking her time.

"The longer you stall, the more you are prolonging this," I warned her. She immediately walked closer at that. She stood there waiting.

"You know what's next, young lady, across my knee," I said to her. She hesitantly moved forward and put herself over my lap. I could feel her tense. I adjusted her and held her with my left hand. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Y-yes, I-I think…" she uttered.

"SMACK!" "OOWW! I forgot how much this hurts," she yelped.

I again raised my hand and landed hard SMACKS! to her bottom over and over. She was yelping and wiggling trying to get away from my hand. I continued to wallop her bottom letting her know how dangerous her little habit had been. I landed more SMACKS! harder than before to both sides of her bottom and all over it. She was crying now, still wiggling back and forth. I grabbed her and repositioned her since she had shifted herself away from my hand. I then landed more swats with renewed vigor. She was crying and sobbing and kicking her feet.

"Jessica, stop kicking your feet," I warned her. I landed 10 hard SMACKS to one side and then repeated that to the other side. She really howled at that.

"OOOWW! OOWW! Please, OUCH! It hurts!" She cried.

"Yes I know it does, and it's going to hurt some more," I said as I reached under the couch for my footstool. Pulling it out, she knew what was coming. She began crying harder.

"No, no, no," she cried over and over. I shifted her forward to get a better aim at her sit spots. She cried when she felt that also. "Oh no, not again, noooo, nooo, please, it hurts enough now, noooo!"

"Sorry my dear, but it's going to hurt a little more, you need to know this behavior is not only unacceptable but dangerous and I'm going to make sure you remember that so it doesn't happen again," I said as I began lambasting her sit spots and thighs.

"OOOWWW! It won't, it won't! OOOOWWWW! Dr. Cullen! I learned my lesson, OOOWW!" She pleaded.

I landed about 10 more SMACKS! to each side before ending her lesson. She was still crying and sobbing, trying to get her breath and settle down. I let her lay there to get herself composed. I began rubbing her back as she settled down to a soft sobbing, but still crying it out. After a little while she calmed down enough to talk.

"Want to get up now?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. I helped her up. She stood in front of me and began rubbing her bottom and she kept her head down not looking at me.

"No you don't, come here Jessica," I said holding my arms open. She hurriedly ran into my arms. I held her and tried to soothe her. "There, there, it's over now. You're okay," I said holding her in my arms. She calmed down even more and I lifted her to sit off my leg so her bottom didn't touch my lap. I let her sit there and calm down some more. Eventually she composed herself.

"I never want a repeat of this young lady, do you hear me?" I asked her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I don't want a repeat of this either, ouch, my butt is still burning. You could boil water on my butt right now," she said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want to go to the restroom and freshen up before you begin work on your paper?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she agreed.

"Alright, go ahead and come back when you are ready, you can take your time, but don't delay too long and make me come looking for you. You have a lot of work to do young lady," I warned her.

"Yes sir, I'll be back in a little bit," she said as she shot out of my study to the safety of the bathroom.

I just sat there shaking my head. This is going to be a long weekend…

**TBC: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 -- Trip Into Town

**Chapter 8 – Trip into Town**

**Carlisle:**

After Jessica composed herself, she came back to my study as she was told. She knew she was going to have to start work on her term paper. I was waiting at my desk when she came back in.

"Have you settled down, Jessica," I asked.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Although I don't know how I'm going to be able to sit and work on my paper. My bottom is still burning. Do I have to sit?" She asked.

"Yes you have to sit. Consider it another form of your punishment. You can't do a term paper standing up all day. This will help be a deterrent to what too many energy shots and drinks can cause you," I said to her.

"Don't remind me. I never want to see one of those drinks again," she said as she gingerly sat her herself down at the desk with her laptop. "Ouch!" She said as she popped back up. "That smarts," she said again.

I laughed a little at that. "Serves you right, young lady. Don't you ever put your health at risk like that again," I warned her. "Or you know what I will do," I reminded her.

"Yes I remember quite well, you'll put me over your knee, pull my pants down and spank me no matter where we are or who sees it! Yikes, I would hate that," she admitted.

"Then that should serve to keep you on the right track," I said happily. "Now get busy, young lady. I am going to have you show me what you have done in a couple of hours and you better have something to show me," I said to her.

"Yes sir! I'm starting right now," she said smiling.

Three hours later, I heard Jessica's stomach rumble in hunger. I decided I would check on her progress. She was doing a great job being busy and looking up websites. I could see with my vision that she was concentrating on her paper and not just surfing the web.

"Jessica, show me what you have so far," I said to her. She got up and brought over what she had printed out. I checked it over and I have to say I was impressed.

"You did an excellent job here. Now how about you take a break and get some lunch. I think Bella would like to take you into town for a little break at the diner," I told her.

"Really? That would be great, I would really enjoy that," she said happily.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," I said to her.

Arriving downstairs, Bella was with Esme in the kitchen. They were busy planning out tomorrow's breakfast.

"Bella, do you and Jessica want to go to the diner for lunch?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be fun," Bella said excitedly.

"Go ahead, but be home in 2 hours, Jessica needs to keep on schedule and get this paper done," I said to both of them.

They both scrambled upstairs to get ready. In no time at all they were both down the steps, ready to take off.

"Remember what I said girls, 2 hours, be home. Don't make me regret allowing you to go to lunch," I warned them.

"We won't dad, we'll be back in time," Bella promised.

They both hurried out the door and in no time we heard Bella's truck noisily making its way into town. My wife came in my study to check on me.

"How's it going darling? Is she doing her work?" Esme asked.

"Yes, and she is doing a wonderful job. If she continues the way she is going this afternoon, I will let her and Bella go into town for a movie tonight if Edward doesn't mind Bella going."

"That would be nice. She needs a break and I'm sure they would enjoy this time together. Maybe she can call her friend, Angela and they can meet," Esme suggested.

**At the Diner:**

**Jessica:**

We arrived at the diner and had a great lunch together. It was hard to believe that the last time we were here, Bella wasn't married yet and now she is a married woman. Time sure goes fast. We were sitting around talking and Bella was asking me about college.

"It's okay, but I do hate all the term papers. Like this one I'm working on, I let my partying get the better of me and I certainly shirked my study habits and schoolwork. It's easy to do when you are on your own. I'm almost happy this happened because Dr. Cullen can sure but the fear in you and he does it for your own good." I told her.

"Just make sure you keep making a good effort on that report because he will be checking it and keeping a close eye on you. You don't want to get on his bad side, you know what happens when you do," Bella warned me.

"I sure do, I can still feel what he gave me this morning and I still can't sit for so long. I just hope I can keep up my research. You know how it is when you work for a while and then you get tired of it," I told her.

"Yes, but get it done and then it will be over with," Bella added.

Just then her phone rang and it was Edward. While she was talking to him, I decided to use this as my chance to use the restroom and freshen up. I motioned to Bella where I was going and she nodded. I grabbed my purse and headed for the ladies room. No one was in there and after using the facility I opened my purse to get my brush out. The wind from driving into town in Bella's truck with the windows open messed it up. As I reached for my brush, I felt something in the bottom of my purse. Grabbing it in my hand I pulled it out. It happened to be one of the energy shots I had. I looked in my purse and discovered about 5 of them I must have shoved in there at school. I held it and thought back at what happened because of taking these products. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I was going to throw them out. I grabbed them all in my hand and walked into one of the stalls. I opened the one energy shot and was about to pour it in the bowl, when a thought hit me. What if I'm not able to finish this research and my report? I'm already tired of working on it and I have to come up with something or Dr. Cullen will be upset with me.

I began going back and forth over the situation and trying to decide what to do. Surely, one of these energy shots won't hurt. I need just that little boost of energy to get my head back on track. My system is all cleaned out now and Dr. Cullen won't notice this. I will just have to act the same way I did before we left for lunch. Giving myself the okay to do it just this one last time, I emptied the contents in my mouth and swallowed it. I already felt better. I tried to get myself to throw the other remaining shots out, but then argued with myself that if I got stuck, I would need another one to jump start my system again or Dr. Cullen would then figure out something was wrong. So, I hastily walked back to my purse and threw them back in my purse. Just as I got them in my purse the door opened and Bella came in.

"Jessica, are you alright," she asked.

"Yes, I was just brushing my hair. I didn't realize it was so messy from the truck ride in," I told her. She seemed to buy it.

"Well, if you're ready, we better get going. We don't want to be late or you know who will be waiting for us," she said.

"Oh, don't I ever! I don't want to meet up with his hand again. Let's go, I'm ready," I said.

We paid our bill and made our way out to the truck. On the way home we were talking amongst ourselves and I started talking faster. I was trying to control myself, but I could feel a little more energy in me.

"Are you okay, Jessica?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah, I had a diet soda. It must be making me a little hyper," I tried to pass off to her.

I have to get this under control. If Bella noticed it, surely Dr. Cullen will. Oh no, I have to be careful. We are back at the Cullen house already. I have to get my best acting face on.

We went in the house and Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were in the living room. They both greeted us.

"Well girls, how did your lunch go?" Esme asked.

"Oh it went fine Mrs. Cullen we had a great time we ate at the diner and I had a burger and diet soda Bella had her salad, we talked all about old times and how the last time we were there Bella wasn't married yet but now she is and…"

"Jessica! Are you alright? You're rambling," Dr. Cullen said coming over to me. He immediately took my pulse. "Your pulse is racing, what did you have to eat?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, it must be the diet soda. I didn't think and it had caffeine in it. It must be working on me," I said hoping he would buy it.

"That could be it, I told you not to drink anything with caffeine for a while and give your system time to get back to normal. Be careful with caffeine products. Are you having any shortness of breath?" He asked.

"Uh, no, I feel okay," I said.

"Maybe you should go rest a little before you start back on your paper," he suggested.

Thinking that would be nice to get out of working on the paper, I decided I would rather work on it while I was still hyper. I think I pulled this off. Maybe I can get it done and I can get down to having fun with Bella while I have the chance.

"Uh, I think I would rather work on my paper. I'm on a roll now and don't want to break my train of thought," I said to him.

"Oh why yes of course. That is very adult of you, Jessica. I'm very proud of you, by all means, go ahead and get back to work then, missy!" He said acting like he was ordering me.

"Yes sir!" I said saluting him.

I ran up the stairs and put my purse in the guest room. I decided to keep the energy shots in the purse so they wouldn't be discovered. I hope I can pull this off. I kind of feel a little guilty, but anything to get that paper done and get out of his study. I would rather be catching up with Bella and my friends. I hurriedly went into the study and began working on my paper again. It wasn't long and Dr. Cullen came back in.

"Working hard?" He asked coming over and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, thought I would get right to it," I offered.

"That's what I like to hear." he said. "I was talking to Bella and she checked with Edward, if you get a good start on things here, would you like to go into town with Bella and maybe go to the movies?"

"Oh yes, I would love that," I said to him.

"Well, then get cracking, missy," he said to me.

I turned to get back to work, thinking of a fun time ahead...

**To Be Continued. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 -- Big Mistake

**Chapter 9 – Big Mistake**

**Jessica:**

Last night Dr. Cullen said we could go into town for a movie. We met up with Angela and we had a wonderful time. Bella drove and we sat afterwards and talked like old times. We had a curfew of 10:30 p.m. because Dr. Cullen wanted me to get plenty of sleep in order to be fresh and ready to work on my paper again the next day. I hardly slept, the caffeine in that energy shot kept me up even though I took it right after lunch. Now this morning, I couldn't sleep so I got up and got ready for the day. After we have breakfast I am going to come back up and sneak another energy shot. I would fall asleep if I didn't take it and I don't want that to happen. So I am going to have to be careful so I don't act too hyper. I sat around in the guest room until I heard Bella knock on my door.

"Hey Jessica, are you ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"You bet, I can smell it up here and it smells wonderful," I said as I happily opened the door.

We both raced down the steps to the kitchen. Mrs. Cullen was in the kitchen serving up pancakes and bacon. After yesterday, Dr. Cullen made sure she served us decaf coffee since the diet soda made me so hyper_. (Gosh, if he ever finds out about these energy shots, I will be in for it!)_

We scarfed our breakfast down and talked a little while. It's funny, but it is usually just Bella and I eating breakfast. Bella said the others are early risers. I guess with a doctor in the house, they are used to early mornings. It wasn't long and Dr. Cullen came down.

"Good morning ladies," he said to us. "Are you ready to get back to work Jessica?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready, as soon as I go to the restroom I will be in your study," I told him.

"Great. If you do as well as yesterday, I can drop you and Bella off for lunch again while I go to the hospital for a little bit. Then I can come back and pick you up. You can ask Angela to join you if you want!" He suggested.

"Oh, that sounds great!" I said to him.

"Oh, dad, Edward and I had plans today, but I can see if we can change them," Bella said to him.

"No Bella, that's okay, I'll call Angela and see if she can meet me. Go ahead and be with Edward," I told her.

"Are you sure, he wouldn't mind if I changed our plans," she offered.

"No, it will be fine. I'll call Angela when I get upstairs," I said. "Is that okay, Dr. Cullen?"

"It's fine with me, Jessica. Let me know if Angela can meet you," he said.

We finished up breakfast and I headed upstairs to use the restroom and sneak my little energy shot. I hurriedly went to my room first and dug the energy shot out of my purse. As I was heading to the restroom, Bella came by.

"Jess, are you sure you don't mind if I go with Edward today? I can cancel you know, I asked him and he said he didn't care," she offered.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just call Angela and she can meet me. It's no problem," I told her again.

"Okay, if you're sure then," she said again. "What's in your hand?"

"Oh, just some hair ties, I can't decide how to wear my hair today," I said hoping she would buy it.

"Okay, well, good luck today with dad, see you later," she said as she went back in her room.

Whew, that was close. I hurriedly made my way to the bathroom and chucked down the energy shot. I carefully wrapped the empty container in a tissue and hurried back to the guest room. I quickly stuffed it in my purse. I then got my phone and called Angela. Luckily she was free and would meet me again for lunch. We decided on the coffee shop in town. I told her I would call her when we left the Cullen house.

I walked into Dr. Cullen's study and settled myself down at the desk. I really didn't feel like doing anything with this paper today. I decided to check my email and answer some that I had neglected. Dr. Cullen was still downstairs and I had a chance to do some personal emailing. I answered a few of my friends and then had a conversation with Mike texting back and forth with my phone. He was wishing me luck on the paper. I then went back to my emails and started looking through shopping sites. I quickly went to the doorway to see if I could hear where Dr. Cullen was. He was still talking with Mrs. Cullen in the kitchen. I had a few more minutes alone so I was texting Angela. We were talking about what we were going to get at the coffee shop.

"That doesn't look like you are working on your term paper," Dr. Cullen said suddenly standing right behind me.

"Um, I was just doing a little catching up," I said to him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and then put his hand out for my phone. I hurriedly wrote, "gotta go" to Angela and handed it to him.

"Yes, well now you are caught up, so I will keep this until you break for lunch. I think it would be too much temptation for you while you work on your paper, don't you?" He asked.

"No, not really," I said hoping against hope he would give it back to me.

"Hmmmmm, you don't think so huh?" He asked. "Let me see what you have done so far today."

"Um, well, I really didn't get to start this morning, yet," I admitted.

"Why is that, Jessica?" He asked turning my laptop so he could see what I had displayed on it. Of course it was the shopping site I was on!

"I-I was just doing a little browsing to get in the right mood," I had to say something since I was caught.

"Yes, well I will hold onto your phone and you get busy or else you can forget about going to meet Angela today. Did you get in touch with her?" He asked.

"Yes, she will meet me at the coffee shop if that's okay?" I asked him.

"As long as you get to work and show me some progress, now start working," he said walking to his desk with my phone.

Good thing I took that energy shot, because I really don't feel like doing this now. I hope it kicks in soon.

**Later that morning:**

I still didn't feel the energy shot and I only had about 2 pages completed. I excused myself and went to the restroom. I ducked into my room and quietly got another energy drink and went into the bathroom again. I drank it down and wrapped this one in a tissue also. I then ran back and hid the empty container in my purse again. I made my way back to the study.

I sat down and got back to work. After about a half hour, I could feel the caffeine taking effect. I could feel more energy and I was more awake. I had to make sure I didn't start rambling a mile a minute and talk slow and walk slow. I had to keep taking deep breaths to keep my pulse down. After about an hour, Dr. Cullen finally said something about lunch.

"Jessica, let me see what you have so far."

I got up and printed out what I had. He looked it over and seemed pleased. I was trying not to act hyper and walked back to the desk and sat down and waited for him to say something to me.

"This is quite good. You have been doing an excellent job. I think you have earned a nice lunch with Angela. Give her a call and tell her we will be there in about a half hour." He said handing me my phone.

I quickly called Angela. She said she would be waiting. I ran to the guest room and got my purse. I went to the kitchen and Mrs. Cullen was there. She came over to me.

"Jessica, I'm so proud of you for all the work you have done. Carlisle said you have done an excellent job so far. You should be proud of yourself," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen," I said to her. I can't believe how nice she is. She gave me more encouragement and praise than my mom.

"Okay, ready Jessica," Dr. Cullen said coming in the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said. He kissed his wife and we headed into town. I was trying to keep myself relaxed. In fact, I was feeling too relaxed again. When he drops me off, maybe I can take another energy shot to keep my pace up. I have to finish this paper today.

We arrived in town at the coffee shop and Angela was sitting outside on a bench waiting for me. Dr. Cullen dropped me off and said he would be back in 2 hours. He had to check in at the hospital for a while. Angela and I made our way into the coffee shop for lunch and a talkfest…

When we got in the coffee shop, we sat down and ordered a salad and sandwich. I ordered a latte and so did Angela. We sat down at a table and waited for our food. We talked about everything and then our food arrived. We ate and had a wonderful lunch. I decided I would take another energy shot since I wasn't feeling hyper at all and was feeling tired again. I got one out and opened it.

"Jess, what are you doing? Are you crazy? After all you went through at the hospital and you are taking another energy shot? If Dr. Cullen finds out, you're really going to get it." Angela said horrified.

"Oh don't worry, I took one already and he didn't even notice. I am making sure I don't show any hyperactivity so he won't know the difference. I need an extra boost so I can get this miserable term paper done today and be free of his study," I said to her with confidence.

"You know, most everyone in town knows what happened, and they think Dr. Cullen is wonderful how he came to your aide and took you in when your parents were out of town, and now again taking you in and helping you with the caffeine problem," Angela said.

"How do they know what happened," I asked her.

"Jess, it's a small town and people talk. There were people at the hospital that night we brought you in and Mike's mom and my mom have been talking and you know how news spreads. Especially with Dr. Cullen. They might as well declare him a saint," Angela said.

"Great, everyone knows I was overdoing it with caffeine products and my schoolwork is suffering," I said disgusted.

"Well they know you are staying at the Cullen's and everyone wishes they knew his secret on how to deal with kids and set them on the right track," Angela said laughing.

"Boy, if they only knew how he did that! A trip over his knee, wouldn't they be surprised," I said shaking my head.

We finished eating and paid our bill. It wasn't all that cold out, in the 50's but overcast and no sunshine as usual. We decided to sit outside and get some fresh air. Since it was so nice, people were out and about doing errands and such. We settled down on the bench outside where Angela was waiting for me. We had about a half hour before Dr. Cullen would come pick me up. My phone rang and it was Mike. I was talking away to him, and not thinking, reached in and grabbed another energy shot out of my purse. It was my regular routine back at college and I did it absentmindedly. I was talking away to him and taking a sip now and then of the energy shot, holding it in my hand.

**Angela:**

OMG! Jessica is really playing with fire. How can she be so silly as to drink one of those energy shots out here in the open? She's even starting to talk fast again. I was sitting there looking at her and shaking my head when I looked up and saw a black Mercedes pull up and park in the parking lot two rows across from where we were sitting. Uh oh!

**Carlisle:**

I left the hospital and headed over to the coffee shop. I pulled up in the parking lot and spotted Jessica and Angela sitting outside on a bench. Jessica was on the phone and she was holding something in her hand. As I parked and turned the car off, my vampire vision zeroed in on what she was holding in her hand. She also took a sip of it. I read the label and almost jumped through the windshield. She is actually drinking an energy shot. I cannot believe this! Where did she get it? I could feel my venom begin to boil. I opened my door and stepped out standing inside my door and locked eyes on Miss Jessica!

**Angela:**

Oh no! It can't be! He's early; he wasn't supposed to be here for another half hour! How can we get caught in everything we have ever done wrong since getting to know Dr. Cullen? Jessica is so busy talking to Mike; she hasn't even seen Dr. Cullen yet. He looks pretty mad and upset. Wow, I've never seen such an intense stare as the one he is giving Jessica!

"Uh, Jessica!" I said trying to get her attention. She just kept talking.

"Jess!" I said to her again. She still didn't answer or look at me.

"Um Jessica, I think you better take a look," I said again.

"What? What is wrong Angela? I'm talking to Mike," she said irritated.

"Uh, Jess, I think you better take a look," I said nudging her and pointing straight ahead…

She took another sip of the energy shot and finally looked up in the direction I pointed. She swallowed at the same time she spied Dr. Cullen. She let out a desperate gasp as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. She was frozen and couldn't move. I could hear her breathing as she became more and more tense. I couldn't believe she was still holding the energy shot in her left hand! I saw Dr. Cullen get out of his car and stand and glare at Jessica. Their eyes locked together as he stared her down and she gaped helplessly back at him. Dr. Cullen stood there glaring at her for a bit and then finally slammed his door and began walking toward Jessica…

**Jessica:**

I looked up while taking a sip of my energy shot and to my horror, looked straight into the eyes of a very upset and angry Dr. Cullen. My eyes widened in shock as I swallowed the forbidden liquid in my mouth. He locked eyes with me and narrowed his eyes into such an intense glare that I thought lightning rays were going to shoot out of them. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he kept his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't move. To my horror I realized I was holding the energy drink in my left hand, but I couldn't move. I sat frozen, not being able to budge if I tried. I wanted to run but I felt as if I was glued to the bench.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Dr. Cullen slammed his car door and began walking directly towards me. He walked towards me with a very slow, deliberate pace, not taking his eyes off of mine. I could feel his anger increasing with every step. I still couldn't move. I just sat with the same look of terror on my face. I could feel my heartbeat increasing as he came nearer and nearer. He looked very angry and I was wishing I could disappear. I felt my fear and anxiety growing with each step forward he took. I only had about 10 seconds to make a break for it, but I still couldn't make myself move. My fate is being sealed with each determined step he makes. Before I knew it he made the step up on the sidewalk where the bench is that we are sitting on in front of the coffee shop.

Right before he closed the gap between us ending the last chance I had to escape, I suddenly remembered what he made me repeat to him of what was in store for me if I ever used caffeine products again and he found out_: ("Yes I remember quite well, you'll put me over your knee, pull my pants down and spank me no matter where we are or who sees it!") _Oh no! He wouldn't!

I let out a gasp as I looked up at him as he stopped right in front of me, glaring at me with that intense stare that could melt the polar ice caps…

**TBC: Please give reviews… **


	10. Chapter 10 -- Most Embarrassing Moment

**Chapter 10 – Most Embarrassing Moment**

**Jessica:**

I looked up while taking a sip of my energy shot and to my horror, looked straight into the eyes of a very upset and angry Dr. Cullen. My eyes widened in shock as I swallowed the forbidden liquid in my mouth. He locked eyes with me and narrowed his eyes into such an intense glare that I thought lightning rays were going to shoot out of them. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he kept his eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't move. To my horror I realized I was holding the energy shot in my left hand. I sat frozen, not being able to budge if I tried. I wanted to run but I could not make myself move even an inch.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Dr. Cullen slammed his car door and began walking directly towards me. He came forward with a very slow, deliberate pace, not taking his eyes off of mine. I could feel his anger increasing with every step. I still couldn't move. I just sat there transfixed with the same look of terror on my face. I could feel my heartbeat increasing as he came nearer and nearer. He looked very angry and I was wishing I could disappear. I felt my fear and anxiety growing as he drew closer and closer. I only had about 10 seconds to make a break for it, but I knew that would only make things worse for me. My fate is being sealed with each determined step he makes. Before I knew it he stepped up on the sidewalk where we were sitting on the bench.

Right before he closed the gap between us, ending the last chance I had to escape, I suddenly remembered what he made me repeat to him of what was in store for me if I ever used caffeine products again and he found out_: ("Yes I remember quite well, you'll put me over your knee, pull my pants down and spank me no matter where we are or who sees it!") _Oh no! He wouldn't!

I let out a gasp as I looked up at him as he stopped right in front of me, glaring at me with that intense stare that could melt the polar ice caps. He stood in front of me crossing his arms over his chest. He just stood there as if he was daring me to move. I could feel my anxiety increasing along with every breath I took. He was still holding me with that intense glare he was aiming right into me. His eyes were filled with disappointment, some sadness and determination. I let out a whimper as I was beginning to realize what might happen. Finally, he shifted his gaze to the energy shot in my hand. I followed his lead and we both were now looking at the energy shot. I wanted to get rid of it but my hand would not cooperate. I held onto it with a death grip. I have never felt so helpless in my life. I finally looked back into his face and lowered my eyes in sadness and shame. I knew I had to look up at him; I could feel his eyes burning into me again. I finally forced myself to look up and face him again and I was met with the same intense glare. I was going to say something but he finally made a move and grabbed my phone, turned it off and slipped it in his pocket. He then set his sites back on me again. I looked up at him with shear dread.

Angela, who was seated next to me, immediately got up when Dr. Cullen grabbed my phone and moved to the side as if to get out of the way. She was standing next to me with a fearful look. I saw others who had noticed Dr. Cullen walk up to me. Most went about their business, that is, until he grabbed me by my arm and swiftly pulled me up. Finally finding my voice in a desperate attempt to rescue myself from this fate, I softly uttered,

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, please, no!" I begged him.

He didn't say a word as he pulled me forward and then switched places with me, sitting down where I had been and then pulled me toward him…

"NO! Please Dr. Cullen! NO! Please!" I pleaded as my voice started to crack with dread and fear.

He ignored me as he reached over and unbuttoned my pants and then pulled me down, over his knee…

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again," I begged. Even though I was in this embarrassing position, I noticed people beginning to stop and stare.

He grabbed the waistband of my pants and yanked them down to just below my butt, exposing my bottom for all of Forks to see…

"No-oh, no! Please don't! I'm sorry! Dr. Cullen! NO!" I cried with more desperation than fear.

I felt him raise his hand, and the next thing I felt was a stinging, hard SMACK!"

"OOOWWW!" I yelped.

SMACK! "Nooooo, Owww!"

SMACK! "OOOwww" SMACK! "Ow!" SMACK! "Oh OWWW!" SMACK! "Oowww" Please!" SMACK! "OOWW! Oww!"

SMACK! "OUCH! Please stop!" SMACK! SMACK! "OOOWW!" OOOWWW!" I screamed.

I could hear the smacks and my howling echoing off the public buildings. He stopped at 10 swats and pulled my pants back up. It was over quickly but seemed to me like it was in slow motion and took an hour. My bottom was stinging pretty good, but really wasn't that hard of a spanking. He pulled me up and made me stand in front of him. Pointing his finger at me while lecturing me, he said sternly,

"Jessica! Don't you _ever_ let me catch you with these products again! You had a close call before and you are still not fully recovered. You are putting yourself at a very high risk, young lady! As long as I am your doctor, anytime you put your health at risk and endanger your life, you are going to answer to me young lady; I don't care how embarrassing it is! Is that understood?"

"Y-yeesss! I-I'm s-sorry!" I sobbed out.

"Do you have anymore of these energy shots?" He asked.

"Y-yes, m-maybe one," I said softly.

"Where are they?" He asked. I pointed to my purse. He then grabbed my purse and emptied it out on the bench. The 5 empty energy shot bottles fell out, some still wrapped in their tissues. He angrily stood up, looked at me, then pointed to the empty containers spilling out on the bench,

"You took 5 of these?" He asked raising his voice. I could hear gasps and "oohs" behind me. I could do nothing but shake my head yes.

"Throw everyone of them in that trashcan," he said pointing to the trashcan. It was up against the coffee shop right behind the bench. As I walked to the trashcan with the empty bottles, I could see people peeking out the window of the coffee shop. I wish I could go back to college tomorrow! After throwing them in the trash, I nervously came back towards Dr. Cullen.

"Grab your purse," he said. I grabbed my purse and looked back at him.

He grabbed me by the arm and began walking me to his car. As we stepped down the curb onto the parking lot and began walking toward his car, he landed another stinging SMACK! to my tender bottom. I yelped again and heard giggling from some of the bystanders. He marched me to his car and opened the passenger door and sat me inside and then closed the door hard. He then walked to the driver's side and got in and closed his door. He started the car and we left the parking lot and headed for his house. I was still sniveling. As he was driving, he started lecturing me again.

"I have never been more disappointed in you Young Lady! Were you trying to play me for a fool sneaking those energy shots right under my nose?

"N-no sir, I-I didn't mean to," I squeaked out.

"You didn't mean to what? Get caught?" He asked angrily.

"No, I didn't plan to take them, I-I found them in my p-purse," I admitted. "I was going to throw them down the toilet, but I talked myself out of it."

"Why did you think you needed them?" He asked.

"I-I was starting to feel tired and didn't feel like working on my term paper yesterday, so I decided to take one to give me a little boost," I said wishing I could disappear.

"So you took one yesterday and 4 today?" He asked incredulously.

"Y-yes, I-I wanted to get the paper done," I explained.

"Your body was probably going through withdrawals from the caffeine. That's why you were feeling tired. You should not have taken those shots. After what happened to you with your heart rate and shortness of breath, why in the world would you want to chance causing more harm to yourself," he asked.

"I-I just wanted to get finished," I said again.

"I cannot believe you took these energy shots again, right under my nose, thinking you wouldn't get caught. Let me tell you little lady; don't think your punishment is over, my dear. You and I are due for one long discussion about your sneaky little antics. Risking your health for something so foolish will not be tolerated, nor will I allow you to get by with your deceitful actions behind my back. You just wait until we get back to my house, young lady. Now you sit there and be quiet and think about that!" He said angrily.

He didn't have to tell me to think about it, because that was all I could think of. What was I heading into when we got back to the Cullen house? He's really upset with me and it's all my fault. I should have followed my first instinct and threw those shots out. I know I'm in for another spanking and I bet this one is going to be more than 10 quick spanks! I think I really did it this time. I won't be able to sit for a month when I get back to school. How am I going to explain not being able to sit down at class? I can hear it now, "There's that girl from Forks who never sits!"

Pulling into the Cullen garage snapped me back to the here and now. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach beginning their migration. Dr. Cullen turned the car off and got out and came to my side. I was wishing I could jump out his side of the car and make a run for it but then I heard the garage door come down. I knew it would be a BIG mistake to pull that stunt. Right as I finished that thought my car door opened and he reached in and gently pulled me out. Maybe he cooled off a little. Stepping out of the car I faced him as he closed my door. He gave me a stern, piercing look. _(No, not cooled off yet!)_ He opened the door to the kitchen and Mrs. Cullen met us with her cheerful smile.

"Hello Jessica! How was your lunch with Angela? Did you have fun?" She asked.

When she saw the look on my face, she then looked to Dr. Cullen. It didn't take her long to figure out something wasn't quite right.

"Carlisle, what has happened?" She asked looking from me to him.

"Our Miss Stanley here was sneaking energy shots yesterday and today to give herself a little boost to finish her term paper. I caught her drinking one when I went to pick her up at the coffee shop," he said sternly.

"Jessica! Why would you do that? You know what a scare you had with those products. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" She demanded.

Oh no, not her too! Now I have both of them on me. This is like having two sets of parents only these two are worse. All I did was want to be friends with Bella and see the inside of the Cullen house once in my life! What did I get? Practically a family of 8, complete with a teasing brother, and two parents ready, willing and able to teach you right from wrong at their knee, literally!

"I-I um, I ah…I'm uh…s-sorry," I finally got out.

Just then Emmett came down the stairs, "Hey Pops & Moms, hey Jess, how was…Uh oh, somebody's in trouble! Oohh, Jessica, what'd you do now girl? You're beginning to tie Bella in her…"

"Emmett, we don't need your input in this," Dr. Cullen said giving him a look.

"Aw, Pops, I was just ribbing her! Look at her, she knows she's in for another dose of the 5 C's" Emmett said.

"Alright, I'll bite," Dr. Cullen said. "What are the 5 C's?"

"You know, 'Carlisle Cullen's Complimentary Conduct Correction,'" he proudly said while imitating giving a spanking.

Mrs. Cullen put her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress her giggle. I smiled and laughed a little too.

"How would you like to be the first charter member?" Dr. Cullen asked him.

"Ahh, no Pops, I'll give that honor to Jessica here!" Emmett said. Coming over he lightly clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Good luck, Jess! Try to grin and bare it! Get it? Bare it? Huh? Huh?" He said nudging me with each 'huh'.

"Emmy, that's enough!" Mrs. Cullen said to him as Dr. Cullen let go of me and started walking towards him.

"I'm going Pops, good luck Jess," he said as he took off into the living room.

Dr. Cullen then turned and stood in front of me, "You answer me truthfully. Do you have anymore caffeine products in your possession, Little Miss?"

"No sir! That was all I had," I answered him.

"You better be telling me the truth or besides getting the spanking of your life, you will also get your mouth soaped. Now you go upstairs to your room until I call you to my study, Young Lady!"

"Yes sir," I said racing up the stairs. I quickly ran to the guest room, or my room, and gladly shut myself in. I ran and plopped down on my stomach on the bed, trying to catch my breath. Then it hit me! Did he say "spanking of your life?"

**TBC: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 -- A Hot Seat

**Chapter 11 – A Hot Seat**

**Carlisle:**

After I sent Jessica up to her room, I went to talk to Esme. She was in the kitchen proudly holding a can of decaf coffee in her hands. She placed it down on the counter and patted it with her hand.

"I see you remedied that little situation, my dear. I guess my little chat with you made an impression!" I said to her giving her a look.

"Of course, darling, I always follow the doctor's orders," Esme said with a sly grin. "Now tell me about our little guest upstairs."

"I caught her drinking one of those energy shots right outside the coffee shop. I gave her an embarrassing spanking right on the spot," I informed her.

"Carlisle! I hope that doesn't come back to haunt you. You know how people feel about spankings these days and she isn't your child. Aren't you a little worried this could cause a problem for you?" She asked with a worried look.

"Well, if it does, so be it. They can find a new surgeon and we will move. I did what I thought I had to. I had threatened her that if I caught her using caffeine products again, I would punish her right on the spot no matter where it was or who would see it. Unfortunately for her, she pushed the limits and had to pay the price. I felt I had to follow through, no matter what the risks were," I explained.

"I understand you felt you had to go through with this, but in public? Carlisle, I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt you," Esme said again with a worried look.

"It was a quick spanking, but I made it sting. I turned her over my knee in front of the coffee shop and landed 10 stinging swats to her bare bottom. She yelped throughout and people did see it. However, when I admonished her afterwards about drinking caffeine products again, the few who were looking gave disapproving remarks that she used those products again. Also, when I made her throw them away, some clapped. I do have her parents' permission to punish her." I informed her.

"You bared her bottom in public? How embarrassing that must have been for her. I just hope you are correct and people will stick by you if there is an issue with this. It's not like it used to be, there was a time when this type of punishment was expected, but now, some people are really upset by it," Esme added.

"Well it works for me and I will continue to use it. Now I have to decide what to do with Little Miss Stanley and her sneakiness. I'm afraid she is going to be spending some quality time over my knee. She is going to learn she cannot pull a stunt like sneaking these energy shots right in front of me and I'm going to make sure she learns this lesson well," I informed my wife.

"Why don't you take a little time to cool off a bit before you deal with her. I'm sure she needs a little time to get herself together also. You both need to settle down before you address this. It will do you both good," she suggested.

"You're right my love, I will be in my study if you need me, then I will address our little guest. I'll let you know when I'm ready so you and the others can give us some privacy," I said to her.

**In the Kitchen:**

Esme was downstairs in the kitchen when Bella and Edward came over. Esme was filling Bella in on Jessica's little performance at the coffee shop.

"Oh no, I almost feel responsible. If I would have gone with her today, maybe I could have stopped her." Bella said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Edward said. "Jessica knew she shouldn't take those caffeine shots with her health scare and she chose to do it anyway. She deserves what Dad gives her. He did warn her and she knew what would happen. She also knows it was wrong."

"Yes but I still feel responsible, she is my friend," Bella said with remorse.

"Bella, honey, Edward is right. She is not your responsibility. She chose to do the wrong thing; it's not your fault. She got caught and now she has to suffer the consequences. She is no stranger to the rules in this house. She has no one to blame but herself," Esme said.

"Maybe I should go talk to her, you think I should," Bella asked Edward.

"I don't know; she probably wants to be alone. I wouldn't want to see anyone right now if Dad spanked me in public. I can't believe he actually did that," Edward said.

"That worries me too," Esme said.

"Don't worry, Charlie wouldn't let anything happen to Dad," Bella said.

"I hope so, dear," Esme worriedly said.

**In the Study:**

**Carlisle:**

I have been sitting here thinking of all that has transpired since I was called to the hospital to see Jessica. I have never been so disappointed in her. She knows better and knows the risk to her health. I cannot allow her to get by with sneaking these energy shots and doing further damage to her health. I will not stand by and watch her develop heart problems, high blood pressure and the like. As much as I hate it, I have to discipline her and not let this go. I followed through with my threat of catching her in the act. I know she is probably still sore from the spanking yesterday, but she is going to have to endure a worse one today. I can't let this disobedience and disregard for her health go by without consequences. I know what I have to do and I want to get it over with. I see no reason to put it off any further for her sake and mine. I will go down and let Esme know to get everyone out for a little while.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Esme speaking with Bella and Edward. They both looked at me as I walked in. I could see the sad expressions on their faces.

"Dad, I'm sorry Jessica disobeyed you again. I should have gone to lunch with her," Bella said. I could tell she felt somewhat responsible.

"It's not your fault Bella. Jessica made the choice to ignore my warnings and now she has to pay the price. She knows better. Especially the scare she had Friday night," I said trying to ease her mind.

"Are you going to spank her again, Dad?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she needs to know this behavior will not be tolerated and her health is first and foremost a priority. Esme, why don't you and the others give us some privacy now so we can put this matter behind us," I said to her.

"Of course Carlisle. Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind?" Esme offered.

"No darling, we will probably both need you afterwards," I admitted. "I plan to make a lasting impression on Miss Stanley."

Esme gathered everyone and they were all out of the house in 10 minutes. I stood by the stairs looking up toward the guest room and dreaded the task ahead of me. I had to carry it out though. I slowly began ascending the stairs. Arriving at the guest room I knocked quietly.

"Come in," Jessica squeaked out. I opened the door and walked in. Jessica got up from the bed and stood nervously before me, her eyes darting from me to looking down at her feet. She could tell this was serious.

"Well, young lady, I believe we have a little matter to take care of, do we not?" I posed to her.

"I-I guess so," she answered hesitantly.

I put my hand out beckoning her, "Let's go, little lady." She slowly walked toward me and I put my hand on her shoulder guiding her out into the hallway toward my study. I could see her shoulders slump as we got to the study and walked in. I closed the door behind us. She stopped and just stood looking at the chairs in front of my desk.

"I don't think we have anything more to discuss. We talked about this on the drive home from town. Do you have anything you wish to say?" I asked her.

"No Dr. Cullen, just that I'm sorry," Jessica said casting her eyes to the floor again.

"I'm tired of hearing that from you, young lady! You know better than this. You know what those caffeine products did to your heart, blood pressure and your breathing. This stops now, no more of these products. If I have to spank you everyday until you go back to school to get this point across, I will. Are you going to listen to me now, my dear?"

"Y-yes, yes sir," she said beginning to whimper.

"Before I proceed, I am going to give you a quick exam. I want to check your heart rate and blood pressure and listen to your breathing. Come over to the couch and sit down."

After checking her out, she seemed fine with no ill effects from the caffeine products. It was now time to administer her punishment for her careless ways. I brought forward a small 2-foot coffee table out from the corner. Jessica watched me wondering what was happening. I then addressed her.

"Jessica, I'm afraid I am going to have to give you the spanking of your life for your careless disregard for your health and for the audacity you had to sneak these energy shots right under my presence. Stand up and remove your shoes, and jeans. Keep your socks and underpants on and come over here." I ordered her.

She looked at me not understanding what was happening. I could see the confusion written all over her face. All she could think was the words, 'spanking of your life'. Her eyes widened when I said that to her. After she complied, she came and stood in front of me.

I put my left foot up on the table and grabbed her by the arm. She gasped when she realized what was coming. She tried backing up, but I had her tightly in my hold.

"Oh no! Please don't spank me that way, Dr. Cullen. It's too embarrassing. It's almost worse than this afternoon in front of the coffee shop. Please! Just put me over your knee the usual way!" She begged.

"No young Lady! You deliberately disobeyed me and now you are going to pay the price. I'm going to drape you over my knee, pull your underpants down and give you a long, slow, hard spanking on your bare bottom. Maybe this will drive my point home."

"No-oh! Please don't do that! I promise I won't do it again," she pleaded.

"Come here, young lady! You are only going to make this worse," I warned her. She began struggling against my hold and in a desperate attempt to break away from me; she suddenly sat herself down on the floor and wiggled her arm free of my hold. When she sat on the floor, she began scooting backwards trying to gain some distance from me.

"Jessica Stanley! You get up right now and come here!" I ordered her.

"No, I don't want a spanking like that," she said beginning to cry.

She continued scooting back. I took my foot off the table and walked toward her, slowly closing the gap between us. What she didn't realize was, she was backing up into my desk. She would not be able to go any further. I let her continue scooting back as I walked toward her with my arms crossed in front of me. It wasn't long and she bumped into the front of my desk. A look of horror registered on her face as she realized she just cornered herself with me right in front of her. I just looked her in the eye and gave her a knowing smile. She looked up at me with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Didn't work out too well, did it?" I asked her.

"Um, no! Not really!" She admitted.

"Get up and get over here! NOW!" I said angrily.

She started rocking back and forth pleading again, "No! I don't want a spanking that way!"

"You have no say in the matter, now get over here or I will come and get you," I warned her again.

She just sat there, rocking back and forth, repeating over and over, "No, no, nooo, no…"

"Have it your way then," I said.

I walked over to her, grabbed her by her arms and stood her up facing me. She wouldn't look at me; she just kept her head down, refusing to look me in the eye. I then bent her over and put my left arm around her waist and lifted her up and alternated 10 sharp SMACKS to both sides of her bottom. She yelped with each one.

"Are you going to come when I call you from now on?" I asked landing another sharp SMACK.

"Y-yes, s-sorry," she whimpered out.

"You better not act like this again young lady, or you will get 2 spankings, understood," I asked again landing another SMACK.

"Y-yes s-sirrrr," she sobbed.

I then stood her back up and made her look at me. She put her head down again, but I put my hand under her chin and raised her face up to look at me.

"I have had about enough of your antics, young lady. Now you are going to get a good spanking like I promised you whether you like it or not. You brought this on yourself by not heeding my advice and risking your health. You know how I feel about that, and now I am going to show you," I chided her.

I lifted her up and draped her over my left knee. She gasped as she bent down over my leg. She began fighting and kicking her feet and begging me to let her up.

"No, please! I want up, please!" She cried.

"You're not getting up until I say you can get up. You're not going to fall; I have a good hold on you. Grab onto the table or my ankle and brace yourself. I will hold you down with my left hand," I informed her. She grabbed onto my ankle and the table and steadied herself. I then pulled her underpants down and placed my right hand against her bare bottom. "I'm not going to stop until I am satisfied that I have driven this point home. Do not try to get up; you will only make it worse for yourself. Ready?"

"Um…ah…n-nooo…please!" She uttered.

I ignored her and raised my hand high and brought it down sharply on her left cheek. She yelped when she felt it. I then raised my hand slowly and brought it smartly down on the right cheek. She yelped again throwing her head back. I continued bringing my hand down sharply alternating from one side to the other. She yelped and whined with each smack. I spanked her with a slow, deliberate rhythm, landing smack after smack, slowly building up the burning intensity of her spanking. She was also in a very embarrassing position. She was not a happy camper. I continued to apply slow, sharp spanks over and over. The spanking was not that severe, but the sting increased with each spank. It was finally to the point that she was now feeling it enough to let out a small cry with each swat.

I spanked her just like I told her, long, slow and hard. Her bottom was getting red and she went from yelping to small cries. I then tilted her a little forward making her sit spots and thighs rise up for their turn. She knew what was coming and began kicking her feet again and cried a little louder.

"Jessica, stop kicking your feet." I warned her.

I applied the same slow, sharp spanks to each side of her sit spots making her feel my displeasure. The spanks finally found their mark and she began to steadily cry now. I felt her finally give in and lay limply over my knee giving up the fight. I landed about 10 more smacks to her vulnerable sit spots and ended her spanking. Her bottom was a bright shade of red and looked thoroughly spanked. She was still sobbing as I lifted her up and brought my foot down. I pulled her underpants up. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the couch. I sat and held her in my lap, being careful to keep her bottom off my leg. I held her while she sobbed and cried her tears out.

She sat there for a long time in my lap, just leaning against me, trying to bring herself under control. I just let her lay there. We didn't say anything and I just let her take her time getting herself under control. I had been handing her tissues and helped wipe her tears away at times. She finally settled down.

"Are you calmed down now, sweetheart?" I asked. "You can get up and put your jeans back on."

"Yes, I-I'm okay now," she said softly. She got up and put her jeans on and I motioned for her to come and stand in front of me.

"I don't want to have to do this again, Jessica. Please heed my warning and do as I say. I am only looking out for your own good. You are too young to ruin your health with something so unnecessary as caffeine stimulants. I don't want to see you in my ER again, or any ER for that matter. You do understand that, don't you?" I questioned her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I know I was wrong; I just wanted to get done with that term paper and enjoy time with my friends on this break. I will do better from now on," she said.

"If you would have done your work as you were supposed to and not gone to so many parties, you would not need stimulants to give you a boost of energy. I better not hear of you doing this again, young lady. Have I gotten through to you?" I asked making her face me and giving her a serious stare.

"Ah, y-yes sir, I hear you loud and clear and I feel it too," she said rubbing her bottom. "That hurt, and I hate getting a spanking in that position," she admitted.

"That's why I did it that way. No one likes that position. Hopefully that was also a good deterrent for you," I said sternly.

"It was, I never want to be spanked that way again," she said looking at me. "My bottom is killing me," she said rubbing it.

"Good, that will be a great reminder while you sit over there and finish your paper, my dear. Now! Get busy; I want it done by this evening. You are almost done, so you can finish it. You cannot leave this room until it is completed and I have approved it. The only exception is for dinner," I informed her.

"Aw, do I have to finish it today?" She whined.

"Jessica! Do you really want to ask that question of me?" I warned.

"Uh, no, um, you're right, I'll get right to it," she said.

She made it her business to get over to the desk. She pulled the chair out and sat down and jumped up, letting out a screech. "OOUCH! Ow! Ow! I guess ice is out of the question?"

"Mmmhmm!" I said to her.

"Oh well, it didn't hurt to ask. I think I'll stand here a bit," she said as she got to work.

**TBC: Please give reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12 -- A Comfort

**Chapter 12 – A Comfort**

**Esme:**

Alice got the mental message from Carlisle that it was safe for all of us to come home. Carlisle was making Jessica stay in his study to finish her term paper. I understand his reasoning, but I feel they both need to relax. We are stopping on the way home to bring dinner in. Bella said they like the pizza from town so we stopped and got pizza and salad. We are giving the excuse the rest of us already ate and Bella wanted to eat with Jessica. Arriving home I hurried up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I saw Jessica standing at the desk working on her paper. I'm sure she is standing because she cannot sit down. I quietly entered the room so as not to disturb Jessica.

"Hello dear how was your outing with the children?" Carlisle asked.

"Just fine! Jessica, we brought pizza and salad. Why don't you go down and have dinner with Bella. She is waiting for you," I said.

Jessica looked to Carlisle, "Can I go, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Jessica. Enjoy your dinner," he said.

I walked over to my darling love and grabbed his face in my hands. I pulled his face to meet mine. I planted a loving kiss on his lips letting him feel my love and concern.

"How did it go, darling? I can see it in your face," I said to him.

"She put up a fuss when she realized how I was going to spank her," he said.

"And how was that, love?" I asked.

"I draped her over my knee and gave her bare bottom a long, slow and hard spanking," he explained.

"Oh, that's the worst position. I didn't like that one either," I said smirking at him then jabbing at his sides.

"You behave yourself, young lady. We have children in this house," he warned me.

"Oh I'm not of afraid of the children," I teased.

"Oh, my love, are you ever tempting fate," he said forcing a glare at me.

"How is she doing? Do you think she learned her lesson this time?" I asked.

"I certainly hope so. I laid into her pretty good. She sat a long time in my lap getting herself together. She better learn it," he said.

"Carlisle, I think this is enough tonight. She has to be exhausted. Let her relax a little after dinner so she can have a break and start fresh tomorrow," I told him.

"Now, my dear, are you interfering with my discipline? I told her she has to finish the paper tonight," he informed me.

"No, enough for today. I want to talk with her and see if she is okay. She needs a mother's love tonight. I feel I need to do this, so I do not want to hear any argument from you, mister," I said mildly rebuking him.

"Don't forget who you are talking to, missy!" He said winking at me and rising up to kiss me.

"Oh never, my darling. I am going down to check on them. Come down soon," I said throwing him a kiss.

**After Dinner:**

**Esme:**

"You want to watch some movies or do you want to turn in early," I asked Jessica.

"I really think I would like to shower and turn in early. I'm sure I will have to get started on my paper again tomorrow," Jessica said.

"I think that is wise. Dr. Cullen is working at the hospital tomorrow, so you will have a little reprieve, but you will have to finish your paper. He will be looking for it when he gets home and you don't want to disappoint him, dear," I said giving her a smile.

"No kidding, I don't think my bottom can take anymore 'guidance' from him right now," Jess said laughing.

"Well, why don't you go and take a shower and get ready for bed. I will come up in a little bit to see that you are okay," I told her.

"Really? Thanks Mrs. Cullen, that would be nice," Jess said giving me a grateful smile.

"Good night Bella and Edward," Jess called to them.

"Night, try to get some rest and whatever you do, get that term paper done or you'll never be able sit," Bella said grinning.

"Believe me, she knows what she's talking about. You don't want to test dad anymore tonight, Jess," Edward warned.

"You don't have to tell me. I just got the results from the testing I did to his rules, and I flunked!" Jess said rubbing her bottom again and smiling.

I put my arm around her and walked her to the stairs. "You go on now, I'll see you in a little while with a treat," I promised her. She grinned and hurried up the stairs. I walked back in the kitchen to tidy it up. Bella and Edward were still there.

"How is she, Mom?" Bella asked.

"I think she is okay now. She's had a tough day and I am going to go up later and tuck her in for the night," I told them.

Bella hugged me. "Thanks Mom, I'm sure she has not had that in a while and you're the one who could do it."

I beamed with pride when Bella said that to me. I could see she appreciated me caring for her friend. We kissed goodnight and they left to go back to their cottage. I finished clearing the kitchen and sat down in the living room to listen when the shower shut off so I knew how much time to give her. After about a half hour, I heard the guest room door open and close. Good, she was back in her room. I gave her about 15 minutes and then went to our room. I went into our bathroom and Carlisle was in the shower. I found what I wanted and was ready to walk out when he called to me.

"Hello darling, care to cheer me up and get in the shower with me?" He asked.

"Oh Carlisle, I promised Jessica I would look in on her and she just got settled in her room after her shower. Can I take a rain check for later?" I asked.

"I won't be in the shower that long!" He said laughing. "Of course, we can have some alone time later, darling. Don't go giving her sympathy now. She needs to realize she did wrong," he warned me.

"Don't be silly Carlisle. I know how to deal with her. I have had plenty of practice with our own children after they had a turn in your study," I said standing by the shower door.

"What do you have in your hand?" He asked trying to make out what I had.

"Oh nothing, just some hand cream for me after the dishes." I said to him."

"Esme! Don't you interfere with her punishment!" I warned her again.

"Oh Carlisle, you worry too much," I said as I quickly left the room.

I walked out into the hallway and went to the guest room. I knocked on the door and heard her tell me to come in. I opened the door and she was laying on top the bed on her stomach facing the door. She grinned when she saw me enter and I did the same back to her. I walked over and sat down next to her and put my hand on her back.

"How are you feeling dear?" I asked her rubbing her back.

"I'm better. My bottom still hurts. The sting is not as sharp, but it is still there," she said.

"Jessica, please don't do anything like that again. You have your whole life ahead of you with such promise; you don't need to rely on caffeine, or any type of substance that can harm your health. I want to see you mature and finish school and have a wonderful bright future. I know Dr. Cullen was hard on you, darling, but he cares about you and he does not want to see anything happen to you. He is only looking out for your well being. Please understand that," I said to her.

"I know. I adore Dr. Cullen and you and your whole family for that matter. Even though he punishes me when I deserve it, I appreciate his concern and care. I never had a family like this where the parents are so involved with their kids that they are there to correct them when they are wrong. I love my parents, but I was always good in school so they kind of just let me be. I was never accountable to them like I have to be here with Dr. Cullen. It's hard at times, but I kind of like that he makes me answer to him." She told me.

"Well, I am happy to hear that. I just happen to have a little something that might help with that sting." I showed her the tube of soothing skin cream I picked up from the bathroom. "If you would like, I could rub some on your bottom," I offered.

"Yes, please! I would like that! Won't Dr. Cullen get mad though?" She asked a little worried.

"He doesn't have to know. It will be our little secret. Besides, I can handle him. Now, I'm going to pull your pants down and rub some on if that's okay," I asked her.

She shook her head yes. I carefully pulled her panties down and massaged some of the soothing cream on her sore bottom. She tensed when I began smoothing it out. I carefully added some more making sure I covered everywhere she was red. Carlisle did a thorough job. The poor thing is very red. I felt sorry for her. I began giving her a slight little lecture of my own.

"Jessica, I know you went over this with Dr. Cullen, but I want you to know that I do not approve of your actions either. I was shocked to hear you disobeyed him and put your health at risk again, the very next day after you had that health scare and were spanked for it. If you ever do this again young lady, and we find out about it, not only will you be in trouble with Dr. Cullen, but with me as well. I will not hesitate to turn you over my knee also. Or sometimes I embarrass my children when they have been really out of line after their father punishes them. I make the one who is in trouble sit on my lap like a naughty child in front of the whole family until I say they can get up. So you remember that the next time you decide to do something as foolish as this, you will have to answer to both of us. Do I make myself clear?" I asked landing a soft swat to her bottom. She jumped when she felt it.

"Yes, ma'am!" She said rubbing her bottom.

I brushed her hands away. "None of that," I said to her as I added more lotion. "I'm glad we talked and have gotten that out in the open. Now you will know better and there will be no excuses, is that understood, young lady?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I hear you loud and clear," she said giving me a shocked looked.

"Good, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" I asked her. I pulled her pants up and got up.

"Not for you," she said chuckling a little, but half meaning it.

"All right dear, get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Feel better now?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said sincerely.

I wrapped her in a warm, long hug and kissed the top of her head. She returned the hug and laid her cheek against me. I held her for a little longer and then told her to get some sleep. I left her room and closed her door. I was walking back down to our room when I heard the phone ring and Carlisle was talking when I got to our bedroom. It sounded like the hospital. He seemed a little perplexed.

**Carlisle answering the phone:**

"Dr. Cullen here." "Yes, yes Marcie, what is it?"

"Dr. Cullen, I-I think you better come back to the hospital," Marcie, one of the nurses, said.

"What's wrong? Is there an emergency?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess you could call it that," Marcie said.

"What do you mean," I asked her wondering what was wrong.

"I think you better see for yourself. There are a number of people here and some are a little upset. I think you need to come, now," she said.

"Okay, Marcie. I'll be right there," I said hanging up the phone.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" Esme asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. Marcie said I need to come back to the hospital. I'll go and see what the problem is. Probably nothing, don't you worry now. I'll be back shortly." I told her getting dressed.

I quickly got my clothes on and kissed Esme goodbye. I grabbed my bag and headed out the kitchen door to the car. I made my way down our road towards the hospital, wondering what I was walking into…

**TBC: Please Review. The reviews make it all worthwhile!**


	13. Chapter 13 -- A Restless Crowd

**Chapter 13 – A Restless Crowd**

**Carlisle:**

I arrived at the hospital wondering what I was going to be walking into. I saw many cars parked in the parking lot and also saw Charlie's cruiser in front of the hospital. I was becoming a little concerned to see that Charlie was there. I parked my car in my space and went in the doctor's entrance. I walked in and took my coat off and put my bag down. I heard a lot of talking coming from the waiting room. I walked quietly down the hall where I could get a peek out into the waiting room. It was filled with people. It looked like parents with their children and they didn't look too happy. I saw the nurses talking to some of the adults and assuring them of something. Then I spied Charlie Swan. He was standing near the door that led into the waiting room from back here. He was trying to calm some people down and telling them to be patient and sit back down. Most of the children out there didn't look too happy to be here. They ranged from grade school to high school.

Stepping back, I looked for someone to ask what was happening. Of course, no one was around since they all seemed to be out in the waiting room trying to placate the people out there. The rest were tending to patients in the ER. Finally, Marcie came through the door and looked relieved to see me. She came hurrying up to me.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, thank heavens you are here! They are getting restless and we felt the need to call Chief Swan in to keep order. Some are demanding to be heard first and others are trying to get their say in," she said.

"Why are they here and what do they want? Is anyone hurt?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"They want to talk to you! They are demanding that you see them and talk to them. We told them we called you and you were on your way. That seemed to settle them down for a bit," she said.

"Me? Why do they want to see me?" I asked growing a little concerned.

"I-I think you better get in there, things are getting a little rowdy waiting for you," Marcie said pushing me forward.

I walked through the door into the waiting room, Charlie came up to me immediately. He stood by me and held his hands up to the people in the waiting room trying to quiet them down.

"Okay people, let's settle down here. Dr. Cullen just walked in the room, let's not mob him. Give him a chance to catch his breath. You will all get your turn, just be patient," Charlie said to them. He then turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Carlisle, glad you're finally here. They were getting restless. Did you really spank Jessica Stanley in public today?" He asked looking at me in disbelief.

"Ah, yes I did. She's been under my care since I saw her in the hospital last Friday night," I admitted to him.

"Wow! So these people weren't wrong then. Seems they would like an explanation. I'll get them to quiet down so you can talk to them," he said.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Charlie asked.

"Me! A man said raising his hand. "Hey doc, did you really spank that kid in public?"

"Yes, I did," I answered. You could hear the people gasp. The kids looked shocked. Some of the parents were smiling. I looked to Charlie. "That's a good sign, some of the parents are smiling?" I asked him.

"Should be, but you never know these days," Charlie answered.

"What'd the kid do?" The same man asked.

"I really can't talk about it, it involves medical information and under the privacy law…" I said as Charlie interrupted.

"Oh, ah Carlisle, I took the liberty of calling Jessica to see if you could tell the story since the people were getting restless and wanted to know what happened. She said she gives you permission to talk about the caffeine products," Charlie told me. "You can tell now since you have permission from the police chief and all," he explained.

"Oh, okay. Since Jessica gives her permission. She had been partying too much at college and was failing a class. She couldn't get up in the mornings because of all the partying and if she didn't complete this one paper by the time she returns to school, she will fail the class. She was taking caffeine products to help her stay awake. She took too many and ended up in the ER. Since she is a friend of my children, I know her quite well. Her parents were snowed in at a lodge so I took her to my home. Her parents had given me permission to discipline her as I saw fit. I told her not to take these products any longer because it caused her blood pressure to rise and her heart to race. I found out she was sneaking these products again under my care while completing her term paper. When she went into town to have lunch with her friend, I dropped her off and picked her up at the coffee shop where I caught her red-handed drinking another energy shot. That's when I spanked her in front of the coffee shop. Luckily she did no more harm to her system." I explained to all of them.

One woman got up and said, "I was here first, now I get to talk to him." She walked up to me dragging her teenage son with her. The son did not look like he wanted to be there. "Hi Dr. Cullen. My name is June Randolph and this is my teenage son, Sam. He won't do his homework and he is failing math. I think he needs a session with you," she said shoving her son forward.

"What?" I asked looking at Charlie. I did not understand what she meant.

"Carlisle, these people are not mad at you, they want you to deal with their kids!" Charlie said.

"Are you kidding?" I asked Charlie.

"Nope! Sounds like a good idea to me too," Charlie said. "Less involvement for me." He said smiling and punching my arm. "Ow! Boy you have some muscles there Carlisle!" Then he turned to Sam Randolph, "I wouldn't want to mess with him kid, he's got a good arm there if you know what I mean!"

"Uhh! Yeah, um, Dr. Cullen, I'll get right on that math homework!" Sam said running to his chair and ran back up to me bringing his math book. "See! I already started it, I promise I'll do better!" He pleaded.

His mother was smiling, and the kid looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. Charlie was hiding his laugh behind his fist acting like he had to cough.

"Well, see that you do, Sam," I said sternly to him.

"Y-yes sir," he said scrambling out. His mother grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen! I'll let you know how he does," she said smiling as she turned to leave.

The crowd started clapping and the kids all looked scared to death of me. The parents were smiling and giving the other parents the high-five! Soon my colleague Mark Jansen and the nurses came over. Then we heard this kid screaming and running around the waiting room with his mother chasing after him. He knocked all the magazines on the floor from the table and knocked a chair over.

"Hey, there's that little monster that was in here when you were off Carlisle. His name is Ricky Brown. His mother brought him in here for a cough and he kicked me in the shin, knocked the glass containers off the table where we had the cotton balls and wooden tongue depressors and broke them, then he bit Marcie! He said he hated doctors. He's an 8-year old menace. His mother couldn't control him," Mark said.

The kid spied Mark, and came running up to him screaming "I hate doctors and nurses!" and kicked Mark in the shin again. He was headed toward Marcie and she put her hands up in front of her to shield herself from him. I grabbed him and stopped him before he got to her. He looked at me and stuck his tongue out at me and tried to kick me.

"Listen Young Man, don't you kick me or any other doctor here!" I said. I then turned him to the side and swatted him on the rear. "You behave yourself when you come to the hospital!" I scolded him. The kid stopped in his tracks and started crying. He ran over to his mom.

"Momma, he spanked me! Dr. Spank spanked me!" He cried to her. His mother smiled at me and said, "Thank you, Doctor!" She then took him by the hand and left.

The people clapped again. Mark came up to me and said to me, "I think you have a new position! "Dr. Spank is in the house!" He said out loud! The people clapped and laughed. So did Charlie. Charlie then came over to me and suggested something more to me.

"Listen Carlisle, now's your chance! These kids saw you swat that kid, now warn them about behaving themselves. You only had to do that one swat and no one else will want to be next. Go for it!" Charlie said pushing me forward again.

Thinking I had nothing to lose, I decided to act on it.

"So, I suggest the rest of you straighten up and obey your parents, do your homework and follow all the rules. You don't want to have to come back here or you know what will happen. Do I make myself clear?" I asked looking out and spanning the room.

"Yes, yeah, okay, right," they all chimed him half-heartedly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" I asked taking a step forward frowning with a stern look on my face.

"YES SIR!" The all called out standing up and looking like they meant it.

"That's better! Now go home and be good!" I said to them. The kids practically stampeded toward the door. "Hey! File out in a civilized manner!" I yelled to them. They all stopped in their tracks and did just that.

Some of the parents were coming up and shaking my hand. A few of the mothers who looked to be at their wit's end, even kissed me. Some said they never saw their kids straighten up like that before. Finally everyone cleared out. We all looked at each other.

"I always knew there was something special about you, Dr. Cullen!" Marcie said kissing my cheek. "Thanks for keeping that kid from attacking me," she said.

"My pleasure!" I said to her.

"Well Carlisle, I guess I never have to worry about Bella stepping out of line," Charlie said laughing.

"They all know better, Charlie," I said to him. "With 6 teenagers and Jake, Leah and Seth hanging around, there has to be some order or my house would be in shambles," I said laughing.

"I never thought of that, Carlisle. Your kids always seem so well-behaved." He acknowledged.

"Yes, they better be. They know the consequences." I admitted to him. "They are all good kids and I love them all as if they were my flesh and blood. I wouldn't change a thing about any of them."

"You're a good man, Carlisle. I'm happy Bella is with you and your family. I know she will always be protected. Thank you for accepting her as a daughter. It means a lot to me." Charlie said.

"Thank you Charlie. That means a lot to Esme and I that you feel that way. We have always loved Bella and she is another daughter to us. We will always look out for her, I promise you that," I told him.

He shook my hand and nodded to me and walked away. I watched him go. I suddenly felt very sorry for him. He had to let Bella go for her new life with Edward and us. All too soon he will never see her again after she is changed. I thought of how I would feel if it were me, I know this is going to be so hard on him. If only there was another way he didn't have to lose her altogether. One thing was certain, I would always love and care for Bella as my own daughter. At least I let him know that.

Walking back I began speaking to my colleagues about the events that just unfolded. They were eager to inform me of how things happened.

"Oh Dr. Cullen. We didn't know what to think when people came in with their kids and demanded to see you," Marcie said. "We said you were off today but they just kept coming and insisted on seeing you. We had no choice but to call you. We weren't sure what they wanted."

"Yes Carlisle, I finally got the nerve to ask some of them what was wrong and they said they heard what you did to Jessica and how you cared enough to punish her to take better care of her health and keep her from flunking. They wanted you to talk to their kids too and maybe get through to them," Mark Jansen said. "They were getting restless since you were not showing up right away and we felt the need to call Charlie in just to keep order. You know, no one was upset that you spanked Jessica. They were actually admiring you for your genuine care and concern for her. They know her parents go out of town a lot and they remembered she stayed with you when her and her friends tried going to that night club. That was all over town because of the Newton's and Weber's being involved, not to mention Mrs. Stanley. I guess the rest of the town wanted you to get a crack at their kids. Boy Carlisle, I think you may be the Man of the Year in Forks. Move over Dr. Spock, here comes Dr. Cullen!" Mark said laughing. Everyone else laughed too.

"We are going to make sure if Ricky Brown comes in again, you are the one who will treat the little terror," Marcie said laughing.

"Oh thanks a lot, give me the unruly ones," I said laughing also.

"Well, why not? I bet he never acts that way again when he comes here," Marcie said clapping her hands.

"Glad to be of service to all of you," I said kidding with them. "I guess I better be heading home. I'm sure my wife is wondering what happened here. She heard me on the phone before I left and I was a little unnerved. I'm not looking forward to going home and explaining all this," I said shaking my head.

"I'm sure your kids will understand, Carlisle, or I imagine they will feel your displeasure," Mark said laughing.

"That has happened on occasion, but right now I'm sure they are all worried. Well thanks for this unexpected honor! I guess I will see you all tomorrow at my usual time. Have a good evening everyone," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked to my car.

Getting in my car, I just sat there behind the wheel, still unable to believe what had just occurred. What is wrong with these people and why can't they control their kids? How do you expect them to behave when you don't take the time to teach them and correct them when they are wrong? Oh well, I guess live and learn. I was still thinking that as I started my car and headed for home to my anxious family waiting for me…

**TBC: Please give reviews. Only one chapter remaining.**


	14. Chapter 14 -- The Term Paper

**Chapter 14 – The Term Paper**

**Carlisle:**

I pulled into the garage and turned my car off. I was sure all of my family would be waiting for me. I was wondering how they would take this news of the crowd and their reason for wanting to see me. I am sure my children will not be too fond of this, but at least they have all graduated now and they no longer have to go to school. Plus, they rarely go into town except for Bella and Edward. All too soon we will be forced to leave here once Bella is changed. I decided not to think too much on that one at the time being. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car and headed into the kitchen to my wondering family.

Opening the door, the first person I saw was my love, Esme, standing waiting for me. She had a concerned look on her face. I was sure she must have heard something either from Charlie calling Bella, or Alice having a vision. I didn't hear much noise and I was wondering where the others were. I put my bag down and approached my wife.

"Oh Carlisle, are you alright? Charlie called Bella and told her what had happened. I was so worried it would turn out ugly for you. How did it all go, darling?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry my love, everything went well. The parents were actually pleased that I would care enough for Jessica to discipline her for her poor habits and endangering her health. They actually clapped for me. They wanted me to deal with their kids." I told her.

I then continued to explain to her what happened. I could see the look of relief cover her face. She had been very concerned about this since she heard I spanked Jessica in public. I then asked her why it was so quiet and where the others were.

"Oh darling, they are in the downstairs study waiting for you." She said.

"Waiting for me? What do they want?" I asked.

"Oh Carlisle, they just want you to know they were worried about you and want to make sure you know you have their support in your decisions and discipline choices. They are waiting for you," she said pulling me by my hand and walking with me to the downstairs study.

As we got closer, I could hear them quietly talking amongst themselves and a little giggling going on. I was wondering what was going on. As we got to the study, Esme pushed me in through the door. I couldn't believe what I saw. They were all standing by the long couch across the room, bent over with their bare bottoms sticking out toward me with their hands on the seat cushions on the couch.

"What is going on here?" I asked stunned to see this lunar display.

"Hey Pops, we just wanted you to feel at home. You know, discipline starts at home and we want you to know you have our full moon, ah, I mean our full support," Emmett said while the others were laughing.

"MmmHmm! I see that. Where is Jessica?" I asked.

"Oh, she said she needed to finish her term paper, because her bottom was at the red nova stage already and she didn't want to take a chance on getting it re-warmed! We tried to get her to participate, but she was too worried about being able to sit. She's a chicken!" Emmett said explaining.

"Or the smart one!" I said.

"Hey dad, we're just kidding around here," Edward said growing a little worried.

"Oh, I'm sure. Since you are all in such a supportive position, I might as well take advantage of this and demonstrate my new role at the hospital," I informed them.

"What role is that dear?" Esme asked.

"They call me, Dr. Spank!" I said holding my right hand up to show her. I noticed my children were looking as well and getting a little anxious.

"Ha ha, Dr. Spank! That's a good one Pops," Emmett said starting to get up.

"Emmett, resume that position, young man. I didn't give you permission to get up yet. Plus, I need some practice for my new role," I said rolling up my sleeve and walking towards my suddenly nervous six children bending over in front of me.

"Uh oh, this isn't looking good," Jasper said eyeing me.

"I told you this was a stupid idea, Emmett! Now look what you got us into," Edward said sharply to Emmett.

"Hey, I didn't know Pops was going to take this literally," Em said.

"Why didn't you see this Alice," Bella asked.

"I could only see him walking into to the room, not what happened after he came in the room," Alice explained.

"You need to get some kind of fine tuning antenna on your visions, Alice," Rose said smartly.

"Yeah, Pixie Sis, pay more attention," Emmett said to her.

"This isn't my Alice's fault; it's yours, ya big goof!" Jasper complained.

I walked over and stood behind Emmett. Esme was trying to keep from laughing. I put my left hand on his back and said, "Ready?"

"Oh come on Pops, we were…OOWW!" Emmett yelped as I brought my hand down on his bottom.

"Give him some more dad, he's the mastermind of this fiasco," Edward said.

"Don't mind if I do," I said as I landed 3 more swats to Emmett. He yelped at each one.

I then made my way down the line giving each one a stinging swat and then stood back to admire my work.

"Well, Esme, do you think I got enough practice here?" I asked chuckling as they were trying to rub the sting away from my hand.

"I think you had a very good practice session. How many of these sessions do you think you need a week, dear?" Esme said laughing.

"Oh no! No way, I'm not bending over again," Emmett said.

"If you do need any more practice, dad, just go to Emmett, since he was the one who came up with this, he can be your practice butt," Edward said laughing.

"Shut up bro, I don't need any help from you," Emmett came back.

"Can we get up now dad? Bella asked."

"Yes, please do and pull your pants up. That should teach you to bend over like that in front of me again," I said laughing.

They all stood up. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the arm. "That was stupid, babe!" Rose said to him.

"Sorry, Rosie, didn't want you to get swatted," Em said to her.

"Yeah, what about the rest of us you dope?" Jasper asked as Alice shook her head.

"Hey, nobody twisted your arm, bro," Emmett said to him.

"Next time you have an idea like this, keep it to yourself, will ya?" Edward said angrily.

"Hey, you're no stranger to this position and neither is Bella," Emmett countered.

Just then, Jessica came bouncing in the room. "Hey Dr. Cullen, I finished my term paper! Look! It's all finished," she said proudly holding it out to me.

"That's wonderful Jessica, let's go to my study and check it over," I said to her.

"What happened to you guys?" Jessica asked seeing the dirty looks being shot at Emmett.

"Don't ask!" Edward said. "Just be glad you were smart enough to stay and finish your paper instead of pulling this foolish stunt of Emmett's.

"Didn't go over well, huh?" Jessica asked.

"Like a lead balloon. Dad smacked each one of us," Bella told her. "I think he enjoyed it too!"

"Yes, I did! It was the best present I ever received," I said laughing and dusting off my hand.

"Glad I didn't participate in it then. At least I got my report done," Jessica said happily.

"Come on Jessica, lets go do something useful and check over your report," I said putting my arm around her shoulders. We headed out the door. "Thanks for the practice, my thoughtful children," I called to them.

"Don't mention it! Please! Don't ever mention it again." Jasper said.

I took Jessica up to my study and read over her report. I was very impressed at her work. She did a wonderful job. I was sure she would be receiving an 'A' for her efforts.

"Jessica, this is wonderful. You did an excellent job. I'm very proud of you. You worked really hard and it shows. Now doesn't that feel better than flunking and going to parties?" I asked her.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I learned my lesson. No more parties or caffeine products. I'm going to work hard and do my best." She said.

"I'm happy to hear that. You are still going to keep in touch with me though and I will be calling you also. You will always leave your phone on so you can be contacted at any time. If I ever call and can't get in touch with you or you don't reply to a message or voicemail, I will assume you are up to your old tricks and track you down and deal with you, young lady. Is that understood?" I asked sternly.

"Yes sir! I understand! I will call you and answer your calls when I can if I am in class or something," she said.

"That's fine, as long as I get a call back or a reply to my message. Also, young lady, when you are back in town, I want to see you and I want to know in advance when you will be arriving so we can set up a meeting. I want to see your grades and they better be good and no more failures. Do I have to remind you what will happen if I hear of you partying too much or ruining your health and grades again?" I asked.

"Uh, no sir! I remember quite well what will happen. I still feel it too! I'll be good, Dr. Cullen," she promised.

"You better be. Now, you can enjoy the rest of your vacation. When are your parents coming back?" I asked her.

"I haven't heard from them lately, but I'm sure it will be later this week sometime," she said.

"Then you will stay here until they come home. It's no trouble, so don't even try to change my mind. I will feel better knowing you are here with us instead of staying alone. Now come on, let's go back downstairs," I said.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen? You didn't get in trouble because of spanking me in public, did you?" She asked concerned.

"No, Jessica, just the opposite. It seems some of the parents in town liked that idea and brought their kids in to ask me to talk to them. Luckily a stern warning from me seemed to do the trick. We'll have to wait and see," I explained.

"Wow, glad I'm not the only one who has to worry about being spanked," she said laughing. "Do they all know that you spanked me?"

"Unfortunately, yes. However, I did warn you what would happen if I caught you harming your health again, and you did not heed my warning, young lady, so the fault is yours!" I scolded her. "Don't worry, they will forget it all in a few days. Plus, you will be heading back to school soon."

"I should have known not to take any of those energy shots in public. Just my luck, you had to be early picking me up!" She said smacking her forehead.

"It never pays to disobey," I said smiling at her.

"Ha ha, you should put that slogan on a bumper sticker and hand them out to the parents in town," Jessica said laughing.

"That's not a bad idea," I said laughing with her.

We walked back downstairs to join the family. They were all in the living room. Bella was happy Jessica was staying with us. They made plans to go into town tomorrow and meet up with Angela. Bella and Edward were getting ready to go back to their cottage. They were saying goodnight to all of us. Bella came and kissed Esme and I goodnight. Edward kissed Esme. He then turned to me.

"Night dad! Oh, by the way, Emmett said you hit like a girl," he said winking at me. I picked up on that and decided to taunt Emmett like he does everyone else.

"Oh, he did, did he? Emmett Dale Cullen! You come here this instant young man," I demanded. His face dropped as he looked at me in shock and then glared at his brother who was laughing.

"Oh bro, you are so dead!" Emmett said shuffling over to me.

"Yeah, Papa, he said it never hurts when you spank him," Jasper chimed in.

"Oh really! Well, I think I can take care of that," I said unbuckling my belt. The others were starting to giggle and taunt him.

"Dude, you are so dead, Jazzy Razzy!" Emmett threatened.

I pulled my belt out and doubled it over in my hand and then snapped it together loudly. The others were all teasing him, "Ooooo, Emmy's gonna get it! Wow, bro, the belt! Yikes!" "Papa's gonna tan him a hide!"

Emmett looked at me and then at my belt, his eyes widened in fear, he looked back and forth from the belt to me and then turned to Esme and shakily shrieked, "MOMMY?"

Everyone including me dissolved into laughter…

**The End. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Please give reviews…**


End file.
